<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chrysalide by Ponyonewt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186896">Chrysalide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt'>Ponyonewt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis de nombreuses années, Rey vit enfermée dans son appartement, terrorisée par le monde et évitant tout contact avec autrui. Les seuls à qui elle se confie sont ses trois amis : Rose, Poe et Finn, qui veillent sur elle. Jusqu'au jour où elle croise le chemin du renversant Benoit Organa Solo, son nouveau voisin...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/gifts">Moongrim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un grand merci à Luciefee pour ses corrections &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci Moongrim pour ce magnifique Moodboard &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>JANVIER</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>  </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Tu peux le faire » pensa-t-elle une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage. « Tu peux le faire, ce ne sont que des courses… » À cette idée, son ventre se contracta violemment et elle dut fermer les yeux pour échapper au malaise qui menaçait de la faire sombrer. Elle détestait cette sueur froide qui la faisait tressaillir, son cœur affolé, cette sensation de nausée. Rey inspira profondément, tétanisée, se faisant violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Tous les mois, c’était la même histoire : il fallait qu’elle sorte, qu’elle prenne la voiture pour aller au supermarché, qu’elle fasse des achats afin de survivre jusqu’au mois suivant, avant de revenir se terrer dans son appartement. Et tous les mois, la simple idée de sortir et de se retrouver au milieu de tout ce monde bruyant, agité, pressé, la rendait malade.</p><p>Mais Rose avait été catégorique : cette fois-ci, il fallait qu’elle y aille seule. La jeune femme agrippa ses cheveux, tentant de fuir en vain son angoisse. Combien de temps pouvait-on survivre sans manger ? Ou peut-être que les livreurs de pizza accepteraient de lui faire des réductions si elle commandait tous les jours, non ? « Ne sois pas ridicule ! » s’imposa-t-elle. Elle releva son regard brillant vers la porte et après une dernière inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle attrapa son sac à main, sa veste et ses sacs de courses avant de sortir. Elle vérifia, comme à son habitude, au moins trois fois que sa porte était fermée avant de se diriger d’un pas déterminé vers la cage d’escaliers. Elle marchait à toute allure, se persuadant que plus vite elle y serait, plus vite tout cela serait terminé.</p><p>Dans sa petite voiture, elle alluma une station de musique classique pour apaiser ses nerfs, se concentrant de son mieux sur la route. Heureusement pour elle, les rues de la petite bourgade étaient entièrement vides, ce qui apporta son lot de soulagement pour un temps. En arrivant sur l’immense parking du centre commercial, elle eut envie de fondre en larmes : il était bondé. C’était un cauchemar, un véritable enfer. Elle pensa un moment à faire demi-tour, mais son estomac grondant l’en dissuada. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du dernier repas qu’elle avait pris. Elle quitta donc son véhicule, s’assurant également à trois reprises qu’elle l’avait bien verrouillé, avant de s’arrêter devant les immenses portes coulissantes. Elle respira profondément, fermant les yeux alors que l’entrée s’ouvrait devant elle. Elle se sentit aussitôt étouffée par l’endroit. Tous ces sons, ces bruits, ces mouvements, ces cris, ces rires, ces discussions… Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. « Sois forte ! Tu peux le faire ! » s’encouragea-t-elle une nouvelle fois.</p><p>Après une énième inspiration, elle entra dans le lieu rempli et s’avança vers les rayons des surgelés et des conserves après avoir récupéré un caddie. Elle le remplit d’une multitude de plats préparés avant d’y ajouter un énorme sac de fruit congelés pour se donner bonne conscience. Elle avait l’impression que sa transpiration faisait coller ses vêtements à sa peau et que tout le monde la dévisageait. Ou peut-être que tout cela ne se produisait que dans son esprit. Elle ne supportait pas de se sentir piégée au milieu d’inconnus. Elle avait envie de crier. Elle voulait qu’une force imaginaire fasse disparaître tous ces gens. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit et elle dut souffrir en silence au milieu de ces individus bavards et souvent malpolis qui tourbillonnaient autour d’elle. Elle devait passer pour une folle avec son teint diaphane et ses mains tremblantes, ce qui pourrait expliquer que la vieille femme l’ait laissée passer devant elle à la caisse.</p><p>Le retour à l’extérieur fut une réelle libération et elle s’empressa de regagner son véhicule, rangeant ses sacs d’achats n’importe comment dans le coffre, fourguant maladroitement le caddie dans l’un des emplacements prévus, avant de se réfugier derrière son volant. Sa respiration était hiératique et elle sentait son cœur battre fort contre sa cage thoracique et dans ses tempes. Mais malgré ce mal-être indéniable, elle se félicita intérieurement d’avoir réussi. Ça pouvait paraître simple pour n’importe qui, mais pour elle, c’était une véritable épreuve. Elle était pressée de pouvoir raconter cela à Rose qui serait sûrement très fière d’elle. Après avoir allumé la radio, elle démarra et quitta ce lieu qu’elle avait en horreur.</p><p>De retour en bas de son immeuble, elle se retrouva face à un léger problème : elle avait fait ses courses pour le mois à venir mais n’avait pas pris en compte qu’elle ne possédait que deux maigres bras… D’habitude, il y avait toujours Poe ou Finn pour l’aider, mais là, personne. Super… Elle hésita un moment à la stratégie à adopter, et dans son envie de retourner le plus vite possible s’enfermer dans son appartement, elle choisit de se charger de tous les sacs en une seule fois. Elle en avait sur ses épaules, ses avants bras, ses poignets, ses mains, c’était RIDICULE. Elle arrivait à peine à avancer et ne voyait presque rien.</p><p>Évidemment, l’inévitable se produisit : dans le grand hall de l’entrée du bâtiment, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s’écroula sur le sol alors que ses courses s’étalaient autour d’elle. Ça n’était pas grave, elle aurait pu simplement se pencher pour tout ramasser, mais l’angoisse se répandit dans ses veines comme un poison et sans parvenir à se maîtriser, elle se mit à suffoquer, incapable de retrouver de l’air, de s’apaiser, de faire le tri dans son esprit. Rey essayait tant bien que mal de ramasser ses achats, mais sa respiration sifflante, ses yeux remplies de larmes et sa panique l’empêchaient d’accomplir cette tâche. Cette simple, banale, stupide tâche…</p><p>C’est alors qu’un homme s’accroupit en face d’elle. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Il était grand, brun, mais dans son trouble et sa vue brouillée par les larmes, elle était incapable d’en savoir davantage. Il lui parlait, du moins elle le supposait à ses lèvres qui se mouvaient, mais elle n’arrivait pas à l’entendre. Alors l’inconnu s’agenouilla et dans un geste doux, si délicat que Rey le trouva presque irréel, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et caressa ses pommettes de ses pouces, son souffle caressant le visage de la jeune femme à un rythme régulier et appuyé. Il voulait qu’elle respire…</p><p>Respire…</p><p>Respire…</p><p>L’air revint brusquement dans ses poumons et elle poussa un son plaintif, sa cage thoracique et sa gorge atrocement douloureuses. Petit à petit, elle parvint à caler sa respiration sur celle de l’homme en face d’elle, retrouvant ses sens et son calme.</p><p>- Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Répétait-il.</p><p>On aurait cru qu’il avait fait cela toute sa vie tant il était tendre et bienveillant dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Il avait les mains douces, une odeur d’abricot et de terre, d’encre aussi, une voix grave magnifique et un visage que Rey n’était pas prêt d’oublier… De longues boucles ébènes, un nez aquilin, une mâchoire bien dessinée, des lèvres pulpeuses, des pommettes légèrement saillantes, des yeux sombres hypnotiques. Elle le détailla sans aucune gêne, à moitié endormie par la crise de panique dont elle se remettait. Le retour de l’oxygène semblait l’avoir drogué plus efficacement que n’importe lequel de ses médicaments. L’oxygène, et très certainement cet inconnu qui lui souriait.</p><p>- Vous sentez bon… murmura-t-elle.</p><p>Il laissa échapper un rire amusé que la jeune femme trouva aussitôt incroyablement séduisant. Il était beau au naturel, il était superbe lorsqu’il souriait, il était merveilleux quand il riait. Mais ce sentiment d’adoration s’atténua au fur et à mesure qu’elle se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.</p><p>- Je… Je… Pardon, je suis désolée… bafouilla-t-elle.</p><p>- Il n’y a aucun mal, lui assura-t-il, retirant ses mains de son visage pour commencer à ramasser les affaires toujours étalées sur le sol.</p><p>Rey se maudit intérieurement de s’être présentée à lui de cette manière. Déjà parce qu’elle avait eu l’air complètement aliénée à s’asphyxier toute seule dans le hall d’entrée au milieu de ses conserves, et ensuite parce qu’elle avait dû paraître imbécile à lui dire qu’il sentait bon… Qui dit cela lors d’une première rencontre ?  </p><p>- Je suis vraiment désolée, vous n’êtes pas obligé de m’aider…</p><p>- Pas de problème.</p><p>À deux, ils ramassèrent l’intégralité des produits et rangèrent le tout dans les différents sacs. Puis le grand brun aida Rey à se relever, et elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer à nouveau la douceur de ses mains. Elle releva ses prunelles vers lui, constatant à quel point il la surplombait de toute sa stature. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. « Ne tombe pas amoureuse… » se répétait-elle en boucle, ne connaissant que trop bien son cœur d’artichaut.</p><p>- Je vous accompagne chez vous ? proposa-t-il.</p><p>- Je… J’habite ici… balbutia-t-elle.</p><p>Elle se mis une claque mentale : évidement qu’elle vivait ici, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle emmené toutes ses courses ? Est-ce qu’on pouvait faire pire comme première rencontre ? Retirant ses mains de celle de l’homme qui l’avait aidée, elle tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place, en précisant :</p><p>- J’habite au deuxième étage.</p><p>- Je sais.</p><p>Elle releva son visage si vite que cela lui fit presque mal au cou. Ce fut à lui de rougir et de bafouiller.</p><p>- Je veux dire… Je pense que je sais… Enfin, non, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas bizarre, c’est juste que… Ce que je veux dire c’est que j’habite ici aussi.</p><p>Elle lui accorda un sourire amusé et il soupira bruyamment, frustré de son comportement, avant d’afficher une expression joyeuse et de lui tendre la main en annonçant :</p><p>- Enchanté, je suis Benoit Organa Solo.</p><p>- Rey Kenobi, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main, et je suis d’accord pour que vous m’accompagniez. </p><p>Puis ils ramassèrent tous les sacs et d’un même pas se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur. Ce ne fut qu’une fois les portes refermées que la jeune femme constata en silence que d’ordinaire elle refusait catégoriquement d’entrer dans cette boite métallique étouffante. Mais étrangement, avec Benoit à ses côtés, l’espace restreint ne l’oppressait pas.</p><p>- Vous habitez à quel étage ? demanda-t-elle.</p><p>- Au deuxième.</p><p>- Vraiment ? Quel appartement ?</p><p>- Le numéro 6.</p><p>Rey le dévisagea longuement. C’était donc lui le nouveau locataire du numéro 6, celui qui jouait parfois du piano, qui écoutait du Tracy Chapman à 2h du matin et qui criait parfois au téléphone ? C’était lui son nouveau voisin ? Celui qui avait emménagé en septembre dernier ? Comment se faisait-il qu’elle ne l’ai jamais vu avant ? « Parce que tu ne sors jamais de chez toi… » pensa-t-elle.</p><p>- Je… J’habite au numéro 5.</p><p>- Oui, je sais.</p><p>Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et Benoit en sortit avant de se retourner vers Rey qui n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre, la bouche entrouverte, le fixant d’un regard étrange. Il lui accorda un nouveau sourire et elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre, le rejoignant dans le couloir de l’étage. Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte, et il déposa les sacs, la saluant rapidement avant de se diriger vers son propre appartement.</p><p>- Attendez ! l’interpella-t-elle.</p><p>Il se retourna vers elle, intrigué, alors qu’elle rougissait vivement. Elle n’avait pas vraiment de raison de le retenir, mais elle n’avait pas non plus envie qu’il s’en aille.</p><p>- Je peux vous inviter à boire un thé ? proposa-t-elle. Pour vous remercier de votre aide.</p><p>Il réfléchit quelques instants, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant d’accepter. Il revint donc à ses côtés et la jeune femme déverrouilla l’accès avant d’entrer, talonnée par son voisin. L’endroit était dans un état de désordre incroyable, et elle se maudit aussitôt de ne pas avoir rangé avant qu’il ne vienne. « Tu es la pire… Maintenant il va vraiment croire que tu es cinglée… ».</p><p>- Je… Pardon pour le bazar… Je…</p><p>- Aucun souci…</p><p>Elle tenta de remettre deux trois affaires en ordre avant qu’ils ne se dirigent dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses. En ouvrant ses placards, Rey se fit la réflexion qu’elle l’avait invité pour un thé, sauf que… Elle n’avait ni thé, ni café, ni chocolat… « Tu le fais exprès… ». Son cœur s’accéléra de nouveau et elle essaya de se calmer de son mieux.</p><p>- Je… Je n’ai pas de thé… avoua-t-elle.</p><p>Elle l’avait invité dans un appartement bordélique, après une crise de panique, pour lui servir un verre d’eau… Génial…Constatant son trouble et l’angoisse qui revenait au galop, Benoit proposa en souriant :</p><p>- Je dois en avoir chez moi si vous voulez. Je vais en chercher, vous organisez vos affaires comme vous le voulez pour ne pas vous sentir stressée, et je reviens.</p><p>Comment faisait-il pour la comprendre aussi bien ? C’était un ange, c’était la seule explication possible ! Rey acquiesça aussitôt, laissant certainement transparaître un peu trop d’enthousiasme, se détendant doucement, terminant d’organiser ses conserves. Benoit quitta l’appartement en lui assurant qu’il ne serait pas long, et la jeune femme s’attela à rendre l’endroit un peu plus présentable pour pouvoir le recevoir dans de meilleures conditions. Personne ne venait jamais ici mis à part Rose, Finn et Poe, qui veillaient inlassablement sur elle. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour se couper du reste du monde, vivre sa petite vie en autarcie sans jamais se confronter à l’extérieur. Mais, sans qu’elle ne puisse l’expliquer, Benoit Organa Solo semblait être une exception. La proximité avec lui ne la dérangeait aucunement alors qu’elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.</p><p>Quand il réapparut, Rey avait rangé une bonne partie de la cuisine et du salon, et avait mis de l’eau à bouillir. Elle l’invita à s’assoir, sortant deux mugs pour les placer sur la petite table. On servit donc le thé, et un silence confortable pris place. Elle avait la sensation de le connaitre depuis toujours, et à en juger par son air apaisé et détendu, il devait éprouver la même chose. C’était rassurant.</p><p>- Comment est-ce que vous saviez comment agir tout à l’heure ? le questionna-t-elle.</p><p>- Ma petite sœur fait souvent des crises de panique, avoua-t-il.</p><p>Rey acquiesça doucement, et le silence revint. Ils burent leurs tasses sans dire un mot, puis, lorsqu’elle débarrassa les mugs, Benoit se risqua à demander :</p><p>- Pourquoi vous ne sortez jamais ?</p><p>Elle tressaillit, lâchant un peu brusquement les récipients dans l’évier. Elle replaça quelques mèches rebelles et inspira pour se donner de la contenance avant de se retourner vers lui, s’adossant au plan de travail.</p><p>- C’est… C’est compliqué.</p><p>- Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, je suis désolé.</p><p>Elle fit un geste vague de la main en souriant pour lui signifier que ça n’était pas grave. Légèrement chancelant, il se mit debout, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment partir, et elle n’allait pas le déranger éternellement.</p><p>- Est-ce que je peux vous demander votre numéro ?</p><p>La question avait passé ses lèvres et pourtant elle avait l’impression que ce n’était pas elle qui venait de demander cela. D’où lui venait soudain toute cette confiance ? Benoit paraissait vraiment heureux de cette demande puisqu’il s’empressa de lui tendre son portable pour qu’elle puisse s’entrer comme contact. Elle décida de se nommer : « Rey n 5 » dans le répertoire. En lui rendant l’objet, leurs doigts s’effleurèrent, et une sensation étrange prit place au niveau de son cœur. « Ne tombe pas amoureuse ! ». Puis, elle le raccompagna jusqu’à l’entrée, et un peu maladroitement, il lui accorda un dernier signe de la main avant de quitter l’appartement. Une fois la porte fermée, Rey s’adossa dessus avant de se laisser glisser jusqu’au sol, laissant retomber toute la tension et les émotions qui l’avaient retournée.</p><p>Que venait-il de se produire ? C’était complètement irréel ! Elle qui tenait tellement à son quotidien morne et solitaire venait de tout chambouler. Ça aurait dû la stresser au plus haut point, mais au lieu de cela, elle avait envie d’exploser de rire et de se mettre à danser au milieu de son salon. Sortant son portable de sa poche, elle écrivit à Rose :</p><p>REY : « <em>Je suis allé faire mes courses, j’ai croisé mon voisin et je l’ai invité à boire un thé. </em>»</p><p>La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.</p><p>ROSE : <em>« Déjà : Bravo, je suis fière de toi ! Et ensuite : WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT ??? Il faut absolument que tu m’appelles ce soir pour me raconter !! Je veux TOUT savoir ! »</em></p><p>Une expression joyeuse éclaira le visage de la brunette alors qu’elle lisait cela. Et avant de pouvoir verrouiller son portable, un second message d’un numéro inconnu s’afficha sur son écran :</p><p>« <em>Ravi de vous avoir enfin rencontrée Rey Kenobi du numéro 5, au plaisir de vous revoir pour un autre thé. Benoit O-S</em> ».</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci Luciefee &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>FEVRIER</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait beau replacer les points, changer la texture, revoir l’éclairage, rien n’y faisait. Son rendu 3D ne donnait pas du tout ce qu’elle voulait et elle trouvait l’objet laid et difforme. Rey était frustrée de ne pas parvenir à réaliser cette modélisation, surtout que l’échéance avançait à grands pas et que le client n’était pas particulièrement sympathique. Encore un abruti qui ne connaissait rien à son domaine et qui lui demandait monts et merveilles !</p><p>Retirant son casque d’écoute, elle s’étira en soupirant avant de se résoudre à quitter son assise pour faire quelques pas dans son appartement. Un peu de sport ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, surtout à la vue de ses membres rachitiques. Remarque, elle risquait sûrement de s’évanouir au moindre surplus d’effort…</p><p>Puis, elle entendit Benoit jouer du piano de l’autre côté de la cloison mitoyenne, et cette mélodie l’arracha à ses pensées sombres. Elle s’installa donc dans sa cuisine pour l’écouter, fermant les yeux, savourant la musique étouffée par les murs. C’était une présence lointaine, délicate et rassurante. Une présence dont elle avait pris l’habitude ces dernières semaines. À la fin du morceau, elle attrapa son téléphone et écrivit :</p><p>REY : « Est-ce que tu connais <em>La mélodie du bonheur</em> ? »</p><p>Ils étaient rapidement passé au tutoiement, surtout depuis qu’ils avaient établi, par un accord tacite, que Benoit lui rendrait visite chaque mercredi et vendredi. Elle attendit quelques instants avant qu’il ne réponde.</p><p>BENOIT : « Oui, tu penses à quelle musique en particulier ? » </p><p>REY : « <em>Mes joies quotidiennes</em> ».</p><p>Aussitôt, dans l’appartement voisin, il se mit à jouer le morceau désigné. Les paupières clauses, elle fredonna les paroles, et évidement, les souvenirs revinrent. Vifs… Violents…Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu’elle revoyait sa mère chanter et valser dans le salon de leur maison d’été. Elle la revoyait souriante, radieuse, lui tendant les mains pour l’inviter à la rejoindre dans sa danse virevoltante. Qu’elle était belle… Comme ce temps lui semblait loin, inaccessible, et comme elle se sentait seule. Sa main quitta celle de sa mère alors que les dernières notes se posaient. Rey rouvrit les yeux, les perles salées dévalant toujours son visage creusé. Elle envoya un message de remerciement à Benoit, puis, d’un pas traînant, retourna vers son ordinateur. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle reste inactive, sinon elle risquait de sombrer. Au bout de quelques minutes de travail, son portable vibra de nouveau.</p><p>BENOIT : « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »</p><p>Un doux sourire illumina son visage, apaisant un peu ses sanglots silencieux. Comment avait-il deviné son émotion ?</p><p>REY : « Oui… Thé ? »</p><p>Elle s’en voulu de lui avoir demandé cela de la sorte. Il devait être occupé, il n’était pas à son service après tout. Et puis nous étions jeudi, il devait certainement avoir bien d’autres personnes qu’elle à voir. Surtout qu’elle n’avait toujours pas de thé, et que c’était toujours lui qui était contraint de venir chez elle… Elle avait l’impression de prendre trop de place, de toujours lui envoyer des messages. Peut-être que c’était mal de s’attacher aussi vite, peut-être qu’il la trouvait agaçante mais qu’il était trop gentil pour le lui dire…</p><p>BENOIT : « Désolé, j’ai quelque chose de prévu… » </p><p>Rey laissa échapper un soupir de déception, tentant de se concentrer sur son écran, en vain. Un mois qu’ils se connaissaient et elle avait déjà réussi à le faire fuir… Mais contre toute attente, son portable vibra de nouveau.</p><p>BENOIT : « Je rentre à 22h. Tisane ? » </p><p>REY : « Avec grand plaisir. »</p><p>Au moment où elle envoyait cela, sa sonnette d’entrée retentit, et étrangement, la jeune femme se dit que si Benoit Solo se trouvait de l’autre côté de cette porte, elle risquait fortement de lui abandonner son cœur. Elle recoiffa ses cheveux rapidement, replaça les plis de son vieux pull et s’avança vers l’entrée d’un pas chancelant avant de déverrouiller l’accès.</p><p>- Surprise ! s’exclama Rose.</p><p>Sa meilleure amie lui laissa à peine le temps de réaliser qu’elle était là avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Derrière elle, Poe et Finn regardaient la scène, à la fois amusés et attendris du comportement de la jeune femme. Rey lui rendit son étreinte avant de les inviter à entrer dans son appartement.</p><p>- Tu as refait la déco ? s’étonna Finn.</p><p>- J’ai juste réorganisé quelques meubles. J’ai rangé aussi.</p><p>- On ne te dérange pas ? s’enquit Poe.</p><p>- Pas vraiment, je n’arrivais pas à travailler de toute façon… avoua-t-elle.</p><p>Elle s’assura à plusieurs reprises que le verrou était fermé avant de les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Rose avait préparé des crêpes et Finn avait apporté une bouteille de cidre. Et Poe, sa bonne humeur habituelle. C’était assez rare qu’ils passent à l’improviste, mais étant donné qu’elle avait donné un peu moins de nouvelles ces derniers temps, elle pouvait comprendre qu’ils viennent « vérifier » son état. Rey prit place sur l’une des chaises alors que sa meilleure amie fouillait dans ses placards. Elle prétexta que c’était pour trouver du sucre, mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu’elle était en train de faire l’inventaire de sa nourriture. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle était d’une maigreur effrayante.</p><p>- Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ? demanda Finn</p><p>- Une modélisation pour une publicité.</p><p>- Ça se passe bien ?</p><p>Rey haussa mollement les épaules, peu convaincue par son rendu.</p><p>- Comme ça peut, le client est assez casse-pied, répondit-elle</p><p>- C’est quoi ce truc ? s’exclama Rose.</p><p>Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. Elle tenait entre ses mains un pot de confiture maison d’une couleur étrange. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rey. </p><p>- C’est de la confiture de citron ! On peut en mettre dans les crêpes si vous voulez !</p><p>- Tu as trouvé ça où ? la questionna Poe, regardant l’objet avec un air dubitatif.</p><p>- C’est Benoit qui me l’a donné.</p><p>Trois paires d’yeux interrogatrices se tournèrent vers elle. Rose s’empressa de venir s’asseoir à coté de Finn pendant que Poe s’affairait à servir les verres de cidres. On aurait cru qu’il s’agissait de la plus grande révélation du siècle, et cela amusa la jeune femme.</p><p>- Ok, alors, c’est qui Benoit ? demanda Poe.</p><p>- Mon voisin.</p><p>- Ton voisin t’offre des pots de confitures maison ? questionna Rose.</p><p>- C’est sa mère qui l’a faite, et il en a déjà plein chez lui alors il m’en a proposé un pot.</p><p>- Vous vous voyez souvent ? enchaîna Finn.</p><p>- Une ou deux fois par semaines. Il vient boire du thé.</p><p>- La vache ! Mais c’est presque de la collocation ! s’écria Poe.</p><p>- Tu as dit qu’il s’appelait comment ? insista Finn.</p><p>- Benoit Organa Solo.</p><p>Poe recracha sa gorgée de cidre sur le carrelage de la cuisine, toussant énergiquement pour retrouver sa respiration. Finn lui tapota le dos d’un air exaspéré alors que Rose affichait une moue écœurée.</p><p>- Oh Poe, t’es dégoûtant ! dit-elle.</p><p>Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, et quand il le fit, il se retourna vivement vers Rey pour lui demander, les yeux exorbités :</p><p>- Tu as dit quoi là ?</p><p>- Il s’appelle Benoit Organa Solo, répéta-t-elle</p><p>- Tu plaisantes !</p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi ce nom avait-il tant d’importance que cela ?</p><p>- Euh non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?</p><p>Dans un geste brusque, il sorti son téléphone de sa poche, tapa frénétiquement dessus avant de lui planter l’objet à seulement quelques millimètres de ses yeux, si bien que Rey dut se reculer pour voir ce qu’il voulait lui montrer.</p><p>- C’est lui ton voisin ?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sur le petit écran, souriant, plus beau que jamais, se trouvait Benoit. Elle pâlit doucement, déglutissant avec difficulté avant de bredouiller :</p><p>- Comment est-ce que tu…</p><p>- Rey, tu es la voisine de The Boss !! s’exclama-t-il, satisfait de la réaction de la jeune Kenobi</p><p>Par sa surprise, elle venait de confirmer ses dires, et c’était visiblement une bonne nouvelle. Un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, il quitta sa chaise pour nettoyer le cidre qu’il avait mis par terre, semblant ne pas se rendre compte des yeux braqués sur lui.</p><p>- The quoi ? demanda Rose.</p><p>En constatant leurs expressions interloquées, Poe fut largement mécontent. Il termina sa tâche en baragouinant quelque chose d’inintelligible avant de venir se rasseoir.</p><p>- C’est quoi ? insista la jeune Tico.</p><p>- Vous ne m’écoutez jamais quand je parle ou quoi ? The Boss, l’auteur des <strong><em>Épopées galactiques</em></strong> ! « Les chroniques de Ridley », « l’Ascension de Driver » ! Les BD que je vous recommande depuis genre trois ans ! The Boss c’est son nom d’auteur : Benoit Organa-Skywalker-Solo.</p><p>- Ah oui, le truc de science-fiction ! se rappela Finn.</p><p>- Mais oui ! Demande-lui si c’est bien lui !</p><p>La couleur revint aussitôt aux pommettes de Rey. Elle se cala contre son dossier, sirotant son verre de cidre comme si elle ne l’avait pas entendue. Mais Poe Dameron était loin de vouloir changer de sujet, et il était plutôt du genre tenace.</p><p>- Je ne vais pas lui demander ça, soupira-t-elle</p><p>- Pourquoi ? se plaignit-il comme un enfant.</p><p>- Parce que, dit la jeune femme d’un ton très sérieux, on ne parle pas de nos boulots avec Ben.</p><p>- Ben ? Tu l’appelles Ben, mais vous ne parlez pas de vos boulots ?</p><p>C’était au tour de Rose d’être insistante. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce goûter improvisé tournerait en interrogatoire de la part de ses amis…</p><p>- Non ! On discute de plantes, de films, de cuisine. Et qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir si c’est lui ? lança-t-elle à l’intention de Dameron.</p><p>- Ce mec est un véritable génie !! Ses dessins et ses histoires sont de pures merveilles ! Demande-lui, ça ne te coûte rien !</p><p>- Mais… mais je ne veux pas avoir l’air bizarre…</p><p>- Tu ne vas pas avoir l’air bizarre, demande-lui juste si c’est lui The Boss.</p><p>Elle se leva pour récupérer son téléphone qui traînait sur son bureau avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Elle soupira bruyamment, hésitant quelques secondes à s’exécuter, puis, elle écrivit son message.</p><p>REY : « Question : est-ce que c’est toi qui écris <strong><em>Les Épopées galactiques</em></strong> ? »</p><p>Le portable vibra aussitôt.</p><p>BENOIT : « Réponse : Oui 😊 »</p><p>- Alors ? la questionna Poe, impatient.</p><p>- C’est lui.</p><p>- Oh la vache !!</p><p>Il explosa de joie comme un enfant, secouant le pauvre Finn qui, depuis le temps, était habitué à ce genre de comportements. Rose et Rey explosèrent de rire, puis son téléphone afficha un nouveau message.</p><p>BENOIT : « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » </p><p>REY : « Apparemment j’ai un ami qui est fan de toi… » </p><p>BENOIT : « Apparemment ? »</p><p>REY : « En fait il est complètement hystérique :P »</p><p>BENOIT : « On en discute ce soir si tu veux. »</p><p>REY : « Tu voudrais bien me montrer tes dessins ? »</p><p>Son ventre se noua. Est-ce qu’elle avait le droit de lui demander ça ? Ce n’était pas bizarre ? Si ? Mais la réponse de Benoit la rassura bien vite.</p><p>BENOIT : « Oui, si tu veux. Je travaille sur de nouvelles planches, je peux passer avec ce soir. »</p><p>Un sourire illumina son visage et elle verrouilla le petit appareil avant de se redresser vers ses amis. Elle était à nouveau le centre de l’attention…</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Rien, rien, pouffa Rose.</p><p>- Si, insista Rey. Vous avez tous le même air sur le visage.</p><p>- Il te plaît ? demanda Poe.</p><p>- Poe ! s’exaspéra Finn.</p><p>Il ne faisait jamais dans la délicatesse, c’était du Dameron tout craché. Rey rougit violemment.</p><p>- Bah quoi, vous n’osez pas demander, alors je le fais !</p><p>- Disons que j’essaye de ne pas trop m’accrocher ni de trop me projeter… avoua la brunette.</p><p>Elle espérait que la discussion en resterait là, le regard baissé vers un point imaginaire, mais visiblement, Poe n’était pas de cet avis.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se donner de la contenance alors qu’elle réfléchissait à la question. En vérité, ce genre de conversation l’angoissait atrocement. Les sentiments, c’était beaucoup trop compliqué et dangereux…</p><p>- Parce que ça fait seulement un mois qu’on se parle et que je… J’ai déjà…</p><p>Rose posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.</p><p>- On n’est pas obligé d’en parler Rey, ok ? assura-t-elle avec douceur.</p><p>Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de la jeune Kenobi et elle détesta aussitôt cette boule douloureuse qui prenait place dans sa gorge.</p><p>- Ça me terrifie… souffla-t-elle, Oui, Poe, il me plaît, et ça me fait super peur…</p><p>Rose l’attira dans une étreinte, caressant son dos pour l’aider à se calmer. Poe quitta sa chaise pour venir s’accroupir à côté d’elle, attendant patiemment qu’elle tourne ses yeux brillants vers lui. Il avait ce visage tendre, rassurant, celui qui avait si souvent aidé Rey dans ses moments de panique. Il prit l’une de ses mains entre les siennes, y déposant un baiser appuyé, avant de lui dire : </p><p>- Mais ma puce, tu ne vois pas tout le progrès que tu fais ?</p><p>Elle pouffa, faussement convaincue, et essuya ses joues humides de sa main libre.</p><p>- Quel progrès ? Je passe ma vie enfermée dans cet appartement…</p><p>- Rey, tu t’ouvres à quelqu’un d’autre que nous, moi je trouve ça merveilleux ! insista Poe. Quelqu’un qui te plait en plus ! Tu t’autorises à ressentir, c’est un énorme changement…</p><p>- Mais je suis terrorisée ! J’ai tout le temps peur, au moindre mot que je prononce devant lui.</p><p>- Parce que tu crois que je suis comment avec Hux ? intervint Rose.</p><p>- Oui bah toi, t’es carrément un cas d’école Tico ! Désolé, mais ça fait trois ans que vous vous tournez autour et vous n’avez toujours rien tenté.</p><p>- Parce que c’est super stressant ! Tout le monde n’est pas comme toi ! Tout le monde n’est pas aussi… aussi...</p><p>- Beau ? proposa-t-il</p><p>- Non</p><p>- Charismatique ?</p><p>- Infernal, voilà ce que tu es ! lâcha Finn.</p><p>Les deux hommes se tirèrent la langue dans un geste puéril qui eut le mérite de faire rire la jeune femme. Puis Dameron se redressa pour retourner s’assoir sur sa chaise après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.</p><p>- Plus sérieusement Rey, si tu te sens bien avec lui, juste ça, c’est déjà énorme ! dit Finn. Alors ne te pose pas trop de questions, laisse les choses se faire…</p><p>Elle acquiesça, terminant de faire disparaitre les traces de ses larmes. Rose resta proche d’elle, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour lui montrer son soutien.</p><p>- Et donc avec Armitage Hux, toujours rien ? demanda Rey.</p><p>- À mon avis, on peut attendre la prochaine aire glacière avant qu’il se passe quelque chose ! plaisanta Poe.</p><p>La jeune Tico afficha une mine outrée.</p><p>- Et toi, petit malin, de ton coté ? le questionna-t-elle en retour.</p><p>- Libre comme l’air et fier de l’être ! s’écria-t-il en levant son verre de cidre.</p><p>- T’es juste trop insupportable pour que quelqu’un accepte de sortir avec toi, se moqua Finn.</p><p>Dameron se tourna vers lui aussitôt. Il déposa son verre sur table avant de venir se blottir contre le jeune homme, battant des cils, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Finn rougit légèrement et fronça les sourcils pour cacher son trouble.</p><p>- Ou peut-être que c’est toi l’amour de ma vie, dit Poe d’une voix mielleuse.</p><p>- Oh lâche-moi ! T’es collant ! râla-t-il en le repoussant.</p><p>Finn et Poe, c’était une histoire compliquée… Plus de dix ans d’amitié ponctuée par des disputes violentes à propos des sentiments de Dameron pour le plus jeune. C’était un sujet complexe parce qu’ils étaient bien incapables de vivre l’un sans l’autre, mais Finn ne ressentait rien de plus que de l’amitié pour Poe. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il s’obstinait à répéter ces dernières années, alors que Rey avait décelé un changement depuis quelques mois. Mais elle se gardait bien de le lui faire savoir, sachant son ami à fleur de peau sur le sujet. Afin d’éviter qu’une tension ne s’installe, Rose mit fin au silence en s’exclamant joyeusement : </p><p>- Bon, on parle, on parle, mais on ne mange pas beaucoup mes crêpes !</p><p>Poe échangea un regard avec Rey, un regard qui signifiait qu’ils se comprenaient, qu’ils se soutenaient, que tout irait pour le mieux, qu’il n’y avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter. Par-dessus la petite table, il attrapa à nouveau ses doigts pour y déposer un baiser furtif avant de se servir à manger. Les conversations reprirent et on profita de ce moment partagé en échangeant de vieilles anecdotes et des nouvelles. La jeune femme était heureuse de ce goûter surprise, ça lui faisait un bien fou de se changer les idées.</p><p>Le vide qu’ils laissèrent derrière eux en quittant l’appartement sembla la happer avec moins de violence que les mois précédents. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu’elle commençait à se reconstruire ? À aller mieux ?</p><p>Elle se remit au travail après avoir fait la vaisselle, espérant parvenir à terminer cette fichue modélisation avant que Ben ne vienne lui rendre visite. Elle replaça donc son casque sur ses oreilles et aux sons de Tina Turner, retrouva son objet 3D. À peine avait-elle terminé son rendu, que la sonnette d’entrée retentit. Plus souriante que jamais, elle rejoignit la porte et la déverrouilla. Sa joie fut communicative puisque Benoit lui accorda une expression radieuse qui fit chavirer le cœur de la jeune femme.</p><p>- Bonsoir, la salua-t-il.</p><p>- Bonsoir Ben.</p><p>Il avait les bras chargés par ses planches de dessins et des boites de tisanes, et elle s’empressa de lui proposer son aide.</p><p>- J’ai apporté du miel aussi, précisa-t-il.</p><p>Benoit déposa ses dessins sur le canapé avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui faisait bouillir de l’eau dans la cuisine. Rey sentait son regard sombre posé sur elle, et au lieu de l’angoisser, cela lui donnait du baume au cœur, comme une caresse délicate sur son épiderme. Elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer pourquoi elle était aussi à l’aise avec lui, mais c’était ainsi, et ça lui suffisait amplement.</p><p>C’était surtout ses propres erreurs, ses faux pas à elle, son empressement à ressentir certaines choses qui lui faisait peur. La présence de Benoit, elle, était comme une lueur dans l’ombre de sa vie monotone. En se retournant vers lui, elle lui accorda un doux sourire qu’il lui rendit, adossé nonchalamment dans l’encadrement de la porte. Rey sortit leurs tasses habituelles et ils s’assirent dans ce silence coutumier et apaisant. Ce fut lui qui se chargea de prendre la parole le premier.</p><p>- Alors comme ça, l’un de tes amis lit mes BD ?</p><p>- Il en est fan, ça fait des années qu’il nous en parle.</p><p>- Et toi, tu les as lus ?</p><p>Elle grimaça légèrement, les joues un peu roses. Elle était déçue de ne rien pouvoir répondre d’autre que :</p><p>- Pas encore… Est-ce que tu m’en veux ?</p><p>Il laissa échapper un petit rire, le même que celui qu’il avait eu le jour de leur rencontre dans le hall. Le cœur de Rey sembla s’arrêter un instant.</p><p>- Non, pourquoi est-ce que je t’en voudrais ?</p><p>- Parce que je suppose que je n’ai pas suffisamment pris le temps de te poser des questions sur toi, sur ta vie, ton métier, tes passions. Le genre de choses que toute personne normale demanderait, en fait.</p><p>Ben la considéra un moment. C’était important pour elle, ce qui pouvait expliquer le ton un peu trop sérieux avec lequel elle avait dit cela. Il esquissa un geste de la main dans sa direction, comme s’il voulait effleurer son visage, mais il se ravisa, reposant ses doigts sur sa tasse avant de dire :</p><p>- Donc on est deux anormaux, étant donné que je ne t’ai rien demandé de la sorte non plus.</p><p>- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas paraître bizarre…</p><p>Elle avait dit cela si bas qu’elle pensa un moment qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu. Mais Benoit rompit à nouveau le silence.</p><p>- Rey, ça n’a rien d’étrange. Nous sommes juste deux voisins qui faisons connaissance autour d’une tasse de tisane. Ça ne regarde personne qu’on parle plus des roses que de mon obsession pour les chips au vinaigre.</p><p>- Tu aimes les chips au vinaigre ?</p><p>- J’en ai plein mes placards, c’est à la limite du pathologique ! plaisanta-t-il</p><p>Rey afficha de nouveau un sourire lumineux. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, et elle crut déceler quelque chose de nouveau dans sa manière de la regarder, quelque chose qui faisait remonter un frisson le long de son échine. « Ne tombe pas amoureuse… » pensa-t-elle, mais cette petite voix semblait soudain si lointaine et inutile… Elle détourna les yeux, cherchant un autre sujet de conversation pour éviter de se perdre dans ce qu’elle ressentait déjà pour ce grand brun… Ses prunelles se posèrent sur les dessins.</p><p>- Tu me montres tes planches ?</p><p>Il acquiesça, retournant au salon pour les chercher avant de revenir et de s’assoir à côté d’elle, tout en conservant une certaine distance, comme s’il avait peur d’envahir son espace. Rey lui en fut encore plus reconnaissante. Il mettait tant de bienveillance dans le moindre de ses gestes envers elle. Il semblait stressé de lui dévoiler son travail, et elle trouva cela touchant.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas terminé, je dois faire encore quelques encrages…</p><p>Il lui tendit la première feuille et elle fut aussitôt émerveillée. C’était entièrement en noir et blanc, les jeux d’ombres et les détails étaient éblouissants, tout semblait tellement vivant, jusque dans le moindre mouvement de tissu, le moindre reflet sur les vaisseaux.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>- C’est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.</p><p>- Tu trouves ?</p><p>Elle se retourna vers lui, amusée.</p><p>- Je ne suis sûrement pas la première à te le dire !</p><p>- Non, mais venant de toi, ça a son importance.</p><p>Comment faisait-il cela ? Capturer son cœur avec autant d’aisance ? Car il était clair à présent que c’était trop tard : elle était définitivement en train de tomber amoureuse de Ben Organa-Solo. Rey se risqua à poser sa main sur la sienne, et après une légère pression sur ses doigts, reporta son attention sur les dessins.</p><p>- Tu as un talent incroyable, ajouta-t-elle</p><p>- Merci.</p><p>Et dans la quiétude de cette fin de journée, dans la petite cuisine aux odeurs de crêpes et de miel, Ben déposa un baiser tendre et rapide sur la joue de Rey. La délicatesse de ce geste, entremêlée à la joie qu’elle avait ressentie aujourd’hui, réveillèrent en son sein une multitude de papillons virevoltants, et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se risqua à penser au futur.</p><p>Elle lui faisait confiance. La preuve en était : après son entrée, elle n’avait même pas vérifié que sa serrure était bien fermée.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà voilà ^^ J'ai voulu faire des dessins pour donner une idée de ce à quoi les planches de Ben pouvaient ressembler... C'est pas incroyable, mais j'espère que ça fonctionne :) des bisous &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>MARS</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Perdue dans ses pensées, Rey contemplait d’un air absent les gouttes d’eau qui venaient s’écraser sur la vitre de sa chambre. Le ciel gris était si sombre qu’on aurait pu croire qu’il faisait nuit. Les averses n’avaient jamais vraiment dérangé la brunette, l’humidité savait parfois réveiller les odeurs de la terre.</p><p>Elle ne redoutait qu’une chose : le tonnerre. Ces sons brusques et forts la faisaient paniquer à chaque fois, ramenant à la surface des souvenirs douloureux. Mais au lieu de l’orage, ce furent des coups contre sa porte qui la firent sursauter. Elle quitta donc son observatoire triste pour rejoindre l’entrée. Là, sur le seuil, inondant son tapis, Benoit Solo était trempé jusqu’aux os.</p><p>- Ben ? s’étonna-t-elle.</p><p>- Je… Je l’ai trouvé dans un carton en bas, je ne savais pas quoi faire.</p><p>Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent alors sur ce qu’il tenait entre ses mains : un minuscule chaton tremblant de froid. Rey invita son voisin à entrer, indifférente à l’eau qu’il mettait un peu partout. Elle se précipita vers sa salle de bain pour ramener plusieurs serviettes : une grande pour Ben et ses magnifiques cheveux et une seconde pour le nouvel arrivant. De retour dans le salon, elle l’aida à retirer son manteau et à s’installer sur le canapé avec le petit chat. Ben la regardait s’activer en silence, troublé par toute la tendresse qu’elle mettait dans ses gestes envers lui.</p><p>Rey se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine pour humidifier la seconde serviette d’eau chaude. Elle se souvenait très bien des recommandations de soin pour bébé animaux que Rose lui avait faites lorsqu’elle avait débuté ses études de vétérinaire.</p><p>- Il faut le laver et le réchauffer, expliqua-t-elle en revenant dans le salon.</p><p>Elle prit délicatement l’animal dans ses mains, le glissant dans le tissu mouillé. Le chaton protesta doucement d’être séparé de la chaleur de Benoit, mais se calma au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme le frictionnait. Elle le redonna à son voisin le temps de ramener une nouvelle serviette pour sécher le petit être.</p><p>Ben l’observait avec attention, détaillant de ses yeux sombres ses mouvements minutieux. Petit à petit, la minuscule créature arrêta de trembler et d’émettre des sons plaintifs, se calmant sous les caresses de Rey. Ensuite elle lui confia à nouveau le chaton, attrapa la serviette qu’il avait placée autour de ses épaules pour s’atteler à lui sécher les cheveux. Il se laissa faire, sans doute par crainte de la déstabiliser : elle paraissait tellement déterminée. Elle le coiffa soigneusement, replaçant ses mèches noires en bataille de ses doigts fins, puis elle quitta le canapé pour prendre son téléphone. Après une courte hésitation, elle composa le numéro de Rose.</p><p>- Allô ? répondit-elle joyeusement.</p><p>- Désolée de te déranger, est-ce que tu aurais des disponibilités au cabinet aujourd’hui ?</p><p>- Bonjour mon petit rayon de soleil, comment vas-tu ?</p><p>Rey se retourna vers le canapé, et ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Ben. Son cœur s’emballa un peu.</p><p>- Je… On a trouvé un chat ? avoua-t-elle.</p><p>- On ?</p><p>- Ben et moi… Enfin c’est lui qui l’a trouvé, mais il est dans mon appartement.</p><p>- Ben ou le chat ?</p><p>- Les deux. Il était trempé, je l’ai lavé et séché, mais je voudrais être sûr que tout va bien. Le chat je veux dire…</p><p>Cette précision la fit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Est-ce qu’elle venait vraiment de dire ça devant Benoit Organa Solo ? Pour échapper à son trouble, elle se réfugia dans la cuisine. À l’autre bout du fil, Rose explosa de rire.</p><p>- Oui, je me doute que ce n’est pas de Ben dont on parle ! À moins que tu me caches des choses ?</p><p>- Je ne te cache jamais rien, Tico… soupira-t-elle.</p><p>Elle entendit des bruits de mouvements, une discussion étouffée, avant que son amie ne lui adresse à nouveau la parole.</p><p>- J’ai un rendez-vous qui s’est annulé à 15h 45, est-ce que ça irait ?</p><p>- Ce serait parfait, merci beaucoup !</p><p>- Pas de problème ! Retourne prendre soin de ton copain.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas mon copain !</p><p>- Oui, bien sûr, « Le chat je veux dire » ! pouffa-t-elle.</p><p>- À tout à l’heure.</p><p>- Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas Kenobi !</p><p>- Je raccroche !</p><p>Elle risquait d’en entendre parler pendant un long moment… Glissant son portable dans sa poche, elle revint dans le salon pour s’assoir en tailleur sur le canapé, à une distance qu’elle estimait raisonnable de Ben. Elle avait bien trop peur de glisser à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux… De son coté, il caressait le petit chat assoupi contre lui, enveloppé dans sa serviette.</p><p>- Tu veux le garder ?</p><p>La voix de Ben la fit presque sursauter. Le rouge lui revint aux joues.</p><p>- Moi ? s’étonna-t-elle.</p><p>- Je suis souvent en déplacement en ce moment et il a besoin de soins constants, alors je me suis dit… Je me suis dit qu’on pouvait s’en occuper…</p><p>- On ?</p><p>- Oui, comme un genre de garde alternée.</p><p>Rey resta interdite quelques instants. Il était très sérieux. C’était une demande assez insolite, une demande qui impliquait énormément de choses.</p><p>D’abord elle allait devoir s’occuper d’un autre être, apprendre à partager son espace de façon quasi constante. Ensuite, cela risquait de renforcer encore plus ses liens avec Benoit Solo, et donc par extension, ses sentiments pour lui (ça ne servait plus à rien de les nier). Était-elle prête à se jeter là-dedans ? À se mettre en danger ? « Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n’est qu’un chat… » pensa-t-elle.</p><p>Non, c’était bien plus que cela, c’était une promesse à Ben, une promesse à elle-même aussi…</p><p>- Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.</p><p>- Oui, évidemment !</p><p>Sans qu’elle ne s’y attende, il déposa l’animal sur ses jambes à elle et elle fixa la petite créature pendant quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains dessus. Le chaton se lova aussitôt contre ses paumes, émettant un petit bruit de contentement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>C’était un adorable petit chat blanc et roux, et avec les petits poils en bataille, il était plus attendrissant encore. Rey le ramena contre elle, relevant son visage ému vers Ben. Il avait à nouveau ce regard indéchiffrable posé sur elle, celui qui la faisait frissonner.</p><p>Rapidement, sans doute un peu trop, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever d’un bond, expliquant avec précipitation qu’ils devaient se mettre en route pour aller au cabinet de vétérinaire de Rose. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ses pommettes étaient légèrement colorées, et il enfila son imper trempé avec une grimace.</p><p>On enveloppa le chaton dans des écharpes en laines, on entra l’adresse dans le GPS du téléphone, puis on quitta l’appartement pour rejoindre la voiture de Ben. Une nouvelle fois, Rey se félicita intérieurement de n’avoir vérifié qu’une seule fois la fermeture de sa porte.</p><p>Au dehors, la pluie ne s’était pas calmée, ce qui les força à courir jusqu’au véhicule. C’était peut-être bête, mais cette simple action fit sourire la jeune Kenobi. Elle remarqua également que c’était la première fois en sept ans qu’elle entrait dans la voiture de quelqu’un d’autre que Rose, Poe ou Finn. Et comme Ben, l’habitacle sentait l’abricot et la terre. C’était devenu, au cours des dernières semaines, l’odeur même du réconfort. Sur ses genoux, le petit chat se mit à miauler, et Rey tenta de le calmer de son mieux alors que Benoit démarrait la voiture.</p><p>Le trajet se fit dans le silence, seulement entrecoupé des indications du GPS, la brunette ayant bien trop de choses à l’esprit pour se lancer dans une conversation. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais elle se sentait nerveuse. Ça aurait pu être à cause du fait qu’elle se trouvait dans un espace restreint avec Ben, ou à cause de la voiture, de la circulation, de l’humidité qui lui collait à la peau… Mais non, c’était une angoisse différente, de celles qui vous serre l’estomac tout en faisant battre à votre cœur une chamade désordonnée : elle avait peur de compter pour quelqu’un d’autre.</p><p>Ils n’avaient pas fait deux pas dans l’entrée du bâtiment que la jeune Tico apparaissait devant eux, sans laisser le temps à sa secrétaire, Phasma, de les saluer.</p><p>- Vous devez être Ben ! Enchantée, je suis Rose ! s’exclama-t-elle</p><p>- Euh… Enchanté.</p><p>Elle lui serra la main énergiquement avant de venir déposer un baiser claquant sur la joue de Rey. Le pauvre Ben semblait perdu… Puis Rose tourna les talons et leur fit signe de la suivre dans son cabinet qu’elle rejoignit en trottinant. Elle semblait décidément très heureuse de leur venue… Phasma échangea un regard amusé avec Rey avant de retourner à ses papiers.</p><p>Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, Rose s’installa à coté de sa table de consultation, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.</p><p>- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Rey déposa le chat, retirant avec délicatesse les écharpes qui le tenait au chaud. L’animal émit des cris plaintifs, visiblement mécontent. Sa meilleure amie l’ausculta avec le plus grand soin, faisant quelques constations à voix haute à propos sur son âge supposé et son poids. Puis elle releva les yeux vers eux au bout d’un moment et expliqua :</p><p>- Il a eu très froid, il va falloir faire attention. Il faut qu’il reste bien au chaud. Il n’est pas encore sevré, donc il faudra le nourrir au lait. Je dois avoir ça. Il va souvent réclamer à manger, comme un bébé, donc vous devrez préparer des biberons en avance. S’il refuse de boire au début, c’est normal. Vous lui donnerez à manger avec une seringue, je vous montrerais comment faire. Le lait doit être toujours tiède. Jamais de lait froid, sinon il risque d’être malade. Qui va s’en occuper ? Est-ce que vous voulez le garder au moins ?</p><p>Rey la fixa quelques instants, déstabilisée par son monologue, avant de regarder Ben, qui n’avait pas quitté le petit chat des yeux.</p><p>- On ne sait pas si… débuta-t-il.</p><p>- On va faire une garde alternée ! annonça-t-elle.</p><p>Benoit tourna la tête si vite qu’elle eut presque peur qu’il se fasse mal au cou.</p><p>Puis elle réalisa… Elle venait de se mettre en danger, de s’ouvrir, de choisir de s’occuper de quelqu’un d’autre. Elle avait choisi le changement, le renouveau. Et bon sang, au bout de sept ans, ça faisait un bien fou !</p><p>- Une… garde alternée ? répéta Rose, un sourcil réhaussé.</p><p>- Oui, ce sera notre chat ! sourit Rey.</p><p>- À vous deux ?</p><p>- Oui !</p><p>Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ben pour avoir son approbation et il acquiesça avec empressement, une expression heureuse, bien que perturbée, sur le visage. Rose les détailla un moment, visiblement étonnée par cette situation.</p><p>- Euh… Ok. Je vais avoir besoin d’un nom pour le carnet de santé.</p><p>Rey avait une idée bien précise du nom qu’elle voulait donner à l’animal : elle avait adoré le personnage de BB8 dans les bandes-dessinées de Ben, un petit robot blanc et orange qui roulait sur son ventre. Alors au vu du pelage du petit être, elle n’hésita pas un instant à répondre :</p><p>- BB !</p><p>- BB ? demanda Rose, confuse.</p><p>- 8, ajouta Ben.</p><p>- BB8 ?</p><p>Rose semblait de plus en plus perdue. Qui sur cette planète décidait d’appeler son chat « BB8 » ? Ça n’était même pas un vrai mot !</p><p>- Oui, parfait, BB8, confirma Rey, plus joyeuse que jamais.</p><p>- C’est vous qui voyez, je suppose… répondit la jeune vétérinaire.</p><p>Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau après avoir rendu le chaton à ses nouveaux propriétaires. Rey était presque euphorique, et Ben semblait amusé de la voir ainsi. Rose leur fit encore quelques recommandations, demanda à Phasma de lui apporter certains produits, avant que Ben ne se charge de régler le rendez-vous. Inutile de préciser que la jeune Kenobi et lui avait négocié pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour savoir qui allait payer les premières dépenses pour BB8…</p><p>Au moment de partir, Rose salua à nouveau chaleureusement Benoit, heureuse d’avoir enfin pu faire sa connaissance, avant de se tourner vers Rey. Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement « qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? ». La brunette la serra dans ses bras en souriant.</p><p>- Merci Rose. Je t’appelle ce soir.</p><p>- Tu as intérêt !</p><p>Elle la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ce ton était sans appel. Après un dernier signe de la main, ils quittèrent le cabinet, le petit BB8 emmitouflé dans ses écharpes. Rey refusait de penser à autre chose qu’à cette joie et cette satisfaction d’avoir enfin fait un choix qui impliquait non seulement de devoir s’occuper de quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle-même, mais également de s’organiser, s’adapter. C’était un pas immense pour elle, et tout cela, c’était grâce à Benoit.</p><p>Ce dernier semblait étrangement pensif, et la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à savoir si c’était parce qu’il se concentrait sur le trajet ou si autre chose lui occupait l’esprit. Elle préféra mettre son silence sur le coup de la fatigue.</p><p>Ce ne fut qu’en bas de l’immeuble, alors qu’il venait de couper le moteur, qu’il prit enfin la parole.</p><p>- Tu veux le garder chez toi ce soir ?</p><p>- Je veux bien…</p><p>Il acquiesça, son regard se reportant sur un point au loin. Il paraissait contrarié à présent, et cela fit revenir au galop l’angoisse de la jeune femme. Est-ce qu’elle avait fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? Ben inspira profondément, se calant contre son dossier.</p><p>- Je suis désolé d’avoir débarqué comme ça chez toi… Je n’aurais pas dû…</p><p>Il ne voulait pas être blessant, ça allait de soi. Ben n’était jamais blessant… Mais Rey sentit tout de même son cœur se serrer.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Parce que je t’ai imposé ce chat, et ce n’était pas mon intention… J’aurais dû me débrouiller tout seul.</p><p>La sensation d’avoir fait le bon choix s’envola, et Rey sentit une douleur nouvelle au creux de son ventre. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Et étrangement, ça la mettait en colère.</p><p>- Ben, si je n’avais vraiment pas voulu d’un chat, je l’aurais confié à Rose. Je suis capable de prendre des décisions par moi-même, tu sais ?</p><p>Il dut constater qu’il l’avait vexée parce que son expression changea et il pâlit légèrement. Elle n’avait pas voulu paraître sèche ou injuste, mais elle détestait se sentir stupide ou anormale. Elle avait conscience qu’elle s’imposait sans doute toute seule ce sentiment de mal-être, que Ben ne lui voulait aucun mal, bien au contraire, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir blessée.</p><p>- Je sais, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire.</p><p>- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je te fais peur ?</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa question.</p><p>- Non, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?</p><p>- Parce que parfois tu te comportes avec moi comme si… comme si tu avais peur que je réagisse de manière démesurée. Je ne suis pas folle ni complètement déprimée, je suis juste…</p><p>- Je sais, je sais Rey ! la coupa-t-il. Je suis désolé si je te fais ressentir ça, je ne voulais pas que tu penses…</p><p>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi compréhensif avec moi ? l’interrompit-elle. Aussi patient, aussi gentil ?</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça depuis deux mois ? s’emporta-t-elle.</p><p>La discussion prenait des proportions bien trop importantes, mais Rey avait soudain besoin d’être rassurée, de savoir qu’elle n’avait pas tout rêvé, que ce rapprochement n’était pas le fruit de son imagination, qu’il ne la voyait pas juste comme la pauvre jeune femme du numéro 5.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas…</p><p>- Pourquoi tu fais attention à moi ? insista-t-elle. Pourquoi tu passes du temps avec moi ?</p><p>- Parce que tu… Parce que je…</p><p>- Est-ce que c’est pour te donner bonne conscience ? Est-ce que tu as pitié de moi ?</p><p>- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Est-ce qu’on est sérieusement en train de se disputer, là ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que c’est important ?</p><p>- Oui c’est important ! s’exclama-t-il.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Parce que tu comptes pour moi, c’est évident, non ?!</p><p>Cette révélation laissa derrière elle un moment de flottement étrange durant lequel ni lui, ni elle, ne sut comment agir. Rey baissa les yeux sur BB8 qui s’était recroquevillé dans la laine, apeuré par l’élévation de leurs voix. Ben soupira, s’accoudant sur sa portière.</p><p>- C’est la première fois qu’on se dispute, souffla-t-elle.</p><p>- Je sais…</p><p>- Je déteste ça… avoua-t-elle, la voix tremblante.</p><p>- Je crois que personne n’aime se disputer, Rey.</p><p>- C’est encore pire quand c’est avec toi.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Parce que tu comptes pour moi.</p><p>Elle n’eut pas besoin de relever ses yeux brillants vers lui pour savoir qu’il la détaillait de cet air qui la troublait tant. Elle avait conscience de ce qu’ils venaient tout deux d’admettre, elle savait ce que cela impliquait. Et sûrement qu’il aurait été préférable de se cacher, de partir en courant, mais elle n’en avait pas envie. Elle avait besoin de Benoit Organa Solo à ses côtés. Il ne s’agissait plus seulement d’un désir ou d’un souhait, mais d’un besoin viscéral, comme de l’air qu’on respire.</p><p>Ça n’était pas rationnel, mais rien ne l’est vraiment quand on parle de tomber amoureux, n’est-ce pas ? Et sans doute était-ce ce même besoin qui l’avait poussée à accepter la garde alternée du petit BB8 un peu plus tôt. Ben se pencha vers elle pour venir déposer un baiser appuyé sur sa tempe. Rey ferma les yeux, savourant le contact et la multitude de papillons qui avaient repris place dans son abdomen. Il embrassa rapidement sa joue avant de quitter le véhicule.</p><p>Rey lui emboîta le pas et tous deux regagnèrent l’immeuble. La pluie avait cessé depuis quelques temps, mais la jeune femme préféra tout de même glisser le chat sous son manteau.</p><p>Sur le palier du deuxième étage, ils avaient l’air de deux adolescents qui ne savent pas comment se dire au revoir. Dans un geste un peu maladroit, après avoir déposé les affaires du nouvel arrivant devant la porte du numéro 5, Ben la serra dans ses bras. Cette étreinte était douce, chaleureuse, et au milieu, BB8 miaula avec force. Ils se séparèrent en souriant, puis il disparut dans son appartement alors que Rey entrait dans le sien.</p><p>Une fois la porte refermée, elle sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Rose.</p><p>REY : « <em>Je garde BB8 ce soir. Il faut qu’on s’appelle, je me suis disputé avec Ben</em>. »</p><p>Sa meilleure amie lui répondit aussitôt.</p><p>ROSE : « <em>Ok, je ne sais pas si je dois être stressée parce que tu t’es pris la tête avec lui, ou super heureuse parce que tu t’es pris la tête avec quelqu’un…</em> »</p><p>REY : « <em>Il m’a dit que je comptais pour lui… Et je lui ai dit qu’il comptait pour moi</em> »</p><p>ROSE : « <em>Ok, je termine dans 1h et je t’appelle !! T’as intérêt à tout me dire Kenobi !!!</em> ».</p><p>Elle était sur le point de poser le téléphone sur son canapé quand celui-ci vibra à nouveau.</p><p>BEN : « <em>On n’est pas fâché, pas vrai ?</em> »</p><p>REY : « <em>Non, on n’est pas fâché du tout</em> 😊 »</p><p>BEN : « <em>Tisane ce soir ?</em> 😊 »</p><p>REY : « <em>Avec grand plaisir</em> »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>AVRIL : Partie 1</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Avec son bol de soupe entre les mains, son plaid sur les épaules et le film <em>Pretty Woman</em> dans le lecteur DVD, Rey s’apprêtait à passer un bon vendredi soir, tranquillement posée dans son canapé. Elle avait même un pot de glace à la cerise, son parfum préféré, dans le congélateur que Ben lui avait apporté la veille.</p>
<p>Comme il en avait pris l’habitude, BB8 vint se poser à côté d’elle, se lovant contre sa cuisse en ronronnant doucement. Rey le caressa quelques instants avant de lancer le film. Le générique d’introduction n’était pas encore fini que son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle essaya de l’ignorer, mais le petit bruit désagréable recommença et elle s’empara de l’appareil en soupirant, mettant la superbe Julia Roberts sur pause. Elle avait un appel manqué et trois messages de Poe. Ça n’annonçait rien de bon…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>POE : « <em>Je me suis disputé avec Finn, je crois que je vais mourir…</em> »</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Pourquoi c’est toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi j’espère que ça va changer ? J’ai horriblement besoin d’un câlin…</em> » </p>
<p>POE : « <em>SOS détresse amoureuse</em> » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Oh, Poe… soupira-t-elle, attristée par les phrases de son ami.</p>
<p>Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir que Poe n’était pas capable de passer / n’arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. À chaque fois, il se rendait malade de chagrin quand Finn le repoussait, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de recommencer, encore et encore.</p>
<p>Rey avait peur qu’un jour le cœur de son ami ne termine en miettes et que, ni sa tendresse, ni son amitié, ni ses sourires ne parviennent à le recoller.</p>
<p>Poe, c’était son ami d’enfance, celui qui avait pris soin d’elle depuis toujours, celui qui savait la faire rire, la ramener à la surface, lui montrer les bons côtés de l’existence. C’était aussi celui qui se confiait à elle, qui ne la voyait pas seulement comme une malade dépressive mais avant tout comme une jeune femme et une amie. Il savait faire la différence entre la protection et l’infantilisation, et pour tout cela, était l’un de ses piliers. Rey tapa rapidement une réponse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>REY : « <em>Quelle couleur la détresse ?</em> »</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Code rouge ! Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir…</em> » </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La dispute avait dû être violente pour que ça aille jusqu’à ce qu’il renonce à voir Finn pendant un moment. Les prochaines semaines s’annonçaient compliquées.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>REY : « <em>Soirée Pyjama ?</em> »</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Oui, s’il te plait…</em> »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle pour s’assurer que l’appartement n’était pas trop en désordre, puis elle envoya sa réponse à son ami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>REY : « <em>Tu peux venir quand tu veux &lt;3</em> »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Après une nouvelle caresse pour BB8, elle se leva pour réarranger ce qui avait un peu bougé dans son salon ces derniers jours. Elle était à la fois triste et anxieuse. Elle espérait sincèrement être capable de réconforter Poe, pour toutes les fois où il avait pris soin d’elle. Elle lui devait au moins ça.</p>
<p>Dans l’appartement voisin, elle entendit Ben se mettre à jouer au piano et cela l’apaisa un peu. C’était comme s’il était avec elle, qu’il la rassurait, et elle avait presque la sensation de sentir ses lèvres douces contre sa tempe. Les notes virevoltantes semblaient l’entrainer dans une danse dans laquelle seul Benoit Organa Solo était capable de la guider.</p>
<p>La sonnette de l’entrée la fit sursauter alors que BB8 se réfugiait sous le canapé. Cette réaction peureuse la fit sourire alors qu’elle déverrouillait la porte. Là, sur le seuil, Poe semblait plus perdu que jamais. Il avait les yeux gonflés d’avoir trop pleuré, le visage pâle, les cheveux en bataille, et il semblait à nouveau sur le point de fondre en larmes.</p>
<p>- J’ai apporté des bonbons ! parvint-il à articuler en lui montrant un énorme sac de friandises.</p>
<p>Rey lui accorda une moue désolée avant de le laisser entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il déposa les bonbons et sa veste en cuir sur une chaise avant de se retourner vers elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches pour se donner de la contenance.</p>
<p>- Alors, quoi de beau ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>- Poe, pas avec moi… Je te connais trop bien… dit-elle avec tendresse.</p>
<p><strike>Et</strike> Ces simples mots servirent de déclencheur. Un son plaintif passa ses lèvres avant qu’il ne s’effondre à genoux, secoué de sanglots douloureux. Rey se précipita vers lui, s’agenouillant pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, le temps qu’il parvienne un peu à se calmer. Poe avait toujours excellé dans l’art de donner le change, de jouer la comédie en prétendant que tout allait bien, mais elle le connaissait parfaitement, et avec le temps, elle avait su percer sa carapace de jeune homme parfait pour découvrir combien il souffrait parfois. Elle avait réussi à faire en sorte qu’il lui accorde sa confiance et lui dévoile ses émotions et ses douleurs sans jamais chercher à lui mentir ou à se dérober.</p>
<p>- J’arrive plus à respirer… J’ai tellement mal, j’arrive plus à respirer… pleura-t-il.</p>
<p>La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Ça la faisait toujours autant souffrir de le voir si malheureux. Elle aurait voulu qu’il soit heureux, aimé, choyé, protégé… Il le méritait tellement !</p>
<p>D’un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Finn, n'est-ce pas ? S’il n’était pas amoureux de Poe, c’était bien mieux de ne pas tenter d’aller plus loin. Pourtant elle était tellement persuadée que ses sentiments avaient changé. Il lui avait semblé qu’il regardait Dameron différemment, que sa façon de poser sa main sur son épaule ou dans le haut de son dos avait changé. Elle était presque certaine qu’il cherchait davantage à avoir son attention ou à le faire sourire. Mais elle s’était visiblement trompée…</p>
<p>Peu à peu, la respiration de Poe s’apaisa et il ne resta bientôt de sa crise de larmes que les sursauts douloureux de ses sanglots silencieux. Rey s’écarta de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe et déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis elle se risqua à lui demander ce qui s’était passé. Il essuya ses joues, inspira profondément avant de lui répondre.</p>
<p>- On était censé aller au cinéma ce soir, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, à la dernière minute hier j’ai invité Snap à venir avec nous…</p>
<p>- Snap Wexley ? Ton ami de fac ?</p>
<p>- Oui, ça fait un moment qu’on ne s’est pas vu et comme il vient de se séparer de son mec, j’ai pensé que ça serait bien de faire quelque chose ensemble…</p>
<p>- Ça te dit qu’on se pose dans le canapé pour que tu me racontes tout ça ?</p>
<p>Il acquiesça et avec l’aide de Rey, il se remit sur pied pour rejoindre le sofa. À peine fut-il assis que le petit chaton sortit de sa cachette pour venir se poser sur ses jambes. La brunette se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une boite de mouchoir, avant de passer dans la cuisine pour leur préparer à chacun une tasse de thé. De l’autre côté du mur, le piano s’était arrêté depuis un moment déjà.</p>
<p>Rey revint dans le salon et se posa près de son ami, lui tendant un mug fumant qu’il accepta avec un faible sourire. BB8 se frotta contre lui en miaulant, visiblement perturbé de voir que Poe n’allait pas bien. En à peine un mois, le chat s’était pris d’affection pour l’ami d’enfance de Rey, et ce même s’il ne l’avait vu que deux ou trois fois. Poe lui accorda quelques caresses avant de reprendre la parole.</p>
<p>- Donc je propose à Snap de venir avec nous et j’envoie un message à Finn tout à l’heure pour le prévenir. Et là il me dit « Pourquoi ? ». Attends, je te montre la conversation</p>
<p>Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour le lui tendre. Puis il se mit à boire son thé pendant que la jeune femme débutait la lecture de la conversation entre les deux hommes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>POE : « <em>J’ai invité Snap à venir avec nous ce soir</em> 😊 » </p>
<p>FINN : « <em>Pourquoi ?</em> » </p>
<p>POE : <em>« Pourquoi quoi ? »</em></p>
<p>FINN : « <em>Pourquoi tu l’as invité ? On devait passer la soirée à deux…</em> »</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Il s’est séparé de son mec il n’y a pas longtemps, ça lui changera les idées. Et puis vous vous entendez bien, non ? Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait…</em> » </p>
<p>FINN : « <em>Donc c’est un rencard, et moi je tiens la chandelle…</em> »</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Euh… What ? Tu plaisantes j’espère ! On parle de Temmin Wexley là ! L’un de mes meilleurs amis ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce commentaire bizarre ?</em> »</p>
<p>FINN : « <em>Rien, laisse tomber, je pensais qu’on serait juste tous les deux…</em> »</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Pourquoi c’est si important ? D’habitude c’est toi qui invites Rose…</em> »</p>
<p>FINN : « <em>Laisse tomber Poe, invite Snap, c’est bon ! Fais comme si je n’avais rien dit. </em>»</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Finn, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…</em> »</p>
<p>FINN : « <em>Il ne se passe rien ! Pourquoi tu dramatises tout ? Je voulais passer la soirée avec toi, c’est tout ! On n’est jamais à deux en ce moment, j’en ai marre de passer après tous tes mecs ! Mais laisse tomber, ok ? Invite Snap, je suis sûr qu’on va passer une super soirée</em>. »</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Ok, je passe te voir. Tu ne peux pas m’envoyer des trucs pareils, faut qu’on parle</em>. »</p>
<p>FINN : « <em>Mais non ! On n’a pas besoin d’en parler, t’es chiant !</em> »</p>
<p>POE : « <em>Je suis dans ma voiture, je suis chez toi dans 15 minutes</em>. »</p>
<p>FINN : « <em>Tu me saoules ! Je ne peux jamais rien te dire sans que tu en fasses une affaire d’état ! On va encore se prendre la tête, et je n’ai pas envie ! »</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les messages s’arrêteraient là, sûrement parce que Poe n’avait pas lu le dernier et s’était rendu chez Finn pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Rey resta interdite un moment. Elle ne savait pas bien par où commencer. Les messages de Finn étaient vraiment étranges et franchement déplaisants… Elle ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir entendu parler un jour de la sorte à Poe… Elle releva son regard vers son ami, et demanda :</p>
<p>- Mais… Mais qu’est-ce qui lui a pris ?</p>
<p>- Aucune idée ! Il me fait sa crise de jalousie et après il dit que c’est moi la Drama Queen !</p>
<p>Poe renifla, le visage triste et en colère. Il semblait ruminer douloureusement l’échange qu’il avait eu avec le jeune homme. La brunette se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son avant-bras pour avoir son attention. Il releva ses yeux vers elle.</p>
<p>- Que s’est-il passé ensuite ? s’enquit-elle.</p>
<p>Il haussa mollement les épaules, essuyant rapidement quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues avant de fixer un point au loin et de raconter :</p>
<p>- Au début il a fait semblant de rien. Il a pris des nouvelles de Snap, il m’a demandé comment mon boulot se passait, comment j’allais, si je comptais toujours partir en vacances en août. Et puis à un moment donné il m’a lâché : « <em>Et sinon, toujours avec ton plan cul ? </em>».</p>
<p>Rey eut un mouvement de recul, choquée.</p>
<p>- Mais pourquoi ?</p>
<p>- Attends, parce que ce n’est presque rien par rapport à la suite ! Moi je lui demande ce qui lui arrive, ce que j’ai dit ou fait pour qu’il soit comme ça. Il me répond qu’il ne fait rien de bizarre, que c’est moi qui déforme. Il dit qu’il pense que je serais sûrement heureux avec Snap, qu’il faudrait que je tente ma chance maintenant qu’il est célibataire, que si je veux il peut me laisser seul avec lui ce soir. Moi je lui dis que non, que Wexley est mon ami, que je ne ressens rien pour lui, que je n’ai pas envie de sortir avec mon pote. Et là il me dit « <em>ça ne t’a jamais empêché de tenter ta chance avec moi…</em>»</p>
<p>Sa voix s’étouffa sur les derniers mots, il se faisait violence pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Le cœur de Rey se serra encore plus. Pourquoi Finn était-il aussi cruel ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour qu’il se comporte de la sorte ?</p>
<p>- Oh Poe, je suis désolée… tenta-t-elle de le réconforter.</p>
<p>Il acquiesça, inspirant avant difficultés, concentrant son attention sur BB8 pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Puis il reprit, la voix tremblante.</p>
<p>- Je suis resté choqué pendant un moment, comme à chaque fois, et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Et puis il m’a regardé et il m’a demandé, de but en blanc, « <em>rassure-moi, tu n’es plus amoureux de moi ?</em>». Et encore une fois, je me suis mis à pleurer et je me suis énervé. Je lui ai dit qu’il était devenu un connard égoïste et que mes sentiments pour lui ne lui donnaient pas le droit de me traiter comme de la merde.</p>
<p>Il s’arrêta un moment pour se calmer un peu et être sûr de pouvoir terminer son histoire. La jeune femme patienta, sa main toujours posée sur son poignet. Des disputes entre Poe et Finn, il y en avait eu beaucoup, mais jamais de cette manière-là. Elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à mettre de mots sur ce qu’il y avait de différent dans cet échange, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression que Finn était jaloux de ne plus être le centre de la vie de Poe. Et elle trouvait ça égocentrique et très sévère de le reprocher aussi froidement à son ami.</p>
<p>- Pour la suite, je ne sais plus bien ce qui s’est passé… Il s’est mis à paniquer, il s’est excusé. Il m’a dit qu’il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, que j’étais son meilleur ami, qu’il n’aurait jamais dû me dire ça. Et moi, comme un con, j’ai craqué, encore… Ça en devient presque ridicule cette façon que j’ai de me déclarer à lui en espérant que cette fois ça va être différent, que cette fois il va me dire qu’il m’aime… Je lui ai dit que j’étais amoureux de lui, que s’il avait envie d’être avec moi il n’avait qu’à me le dire, que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Et évidemment, il m’a dit que ça n’était pas de la jalousie, qu’il m’aimait comme un ami, qu’il ne voulait pas qu’on se dispute encore à cause de ça. Et j’ai eu l’impression de sentir mon cœur se déchirer, c’était horrible…</p>
<p>Il prit une gorgée de thé, comme pour ravaler la boule douloureuse au fond de sa gorge qui l’empêchait de parler. Rey avait envie de pleurer en le voyant dans cet état, et plus cette conversation avançait, plus elle avait envie d’étrangler Finn !</p>
<p>- Comme un abruti, je lui ai dit que j’étais toujours amoureux de lui, que ça me brisait le cœur, à chaque fois. Qu’il n’avait pas le droit de me dire des choses pareilles pour me balancer mes sentiments à la figure ensuite… Pour me cracher tout ce que je ressens, comme si ça ne valait rien… Et là il… il…</p>
<p>Un sanglot plaintif passa ses lèvres. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, le berçant un moment, pour qu’il s’apaise. Puis Poe se recula, tentant de terminer son histoire, mais les mots étaient étouffés.</p>
<p>- Prends ton temps… l’encouragea-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il inspira profondément, essayant de retrouver le calme nécessaire à la poursuite de son récit. Puis il reprit :</p>
<p>- Il s’est mis à pleurer, comme jamais auparavant, et il m’a dit « <em>Me quitte pas Poe, je ne veux pas qu’on se prenne la tête pour ça, je ne sais pas fonctionner sans toi </em>!». Et c’était encore plus atroce parce qu’il me disait ça comme si on était un couple, alors que c’est lui qui ne veut pas de moi, putain ! Je lui ai répondu : « <em>Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? De la façon dont tu le dis, Finn ?</em> » Et évidement que non il ne s’en est pas rendu compte parce que tout tourne autour de lui ! Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Il a pleuré encore, il m’a dit qu’il était perdu, qu’il ne voulait pas que je parte, qu’il ne voulait pas que je vois Snap, qu’il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec Snap, qu’il n’était pas amoureux de moi mais qu’il ne voulait plus que je vois quelqu’un d’autre… J’avais envie de m’enfuir, mais il s’est accroché à moi en disant qu’il était désolé, que je ne serais jamais plus que son meilleur ami mais qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi.</p>
<p>- C’est tellement injuste… soupira Rey, de plus en plus furieuse contre Finn.</p>
<p>- Je lui ai littéralement hurlé dessus qu’il ne pouvait pas me garder prisonnier dans cet entre-deux, m’empêcher de vivre mais profiter de mes sentiments. Et là, ce connard égoïste m’a répondu : « <em>Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Je t’ai toujours dit que je ne voudrais pas de toi comme un amant. Je ne t’ai pas forcé à m’aimer comme ça.</em> »</p>
<p>- Mais quelle enflure ! s’écria-t-elle, hors d’elle.</p>
<p>Ces dernières années, Rey ne s’était jamais vraiment énervée, mais ce soir, elle était réellement en colère contre Finn. Elle avait envie de lui remettre les idées en place, de lui crier dessus, de le traiter d’abruti.</p>
<p>Les épaules de Poe s’affaissèrent d’un coup et il se laissa à nouveau submerger par le chagrin, pleurant à chaudes larmes. BB8 se colla un peu plus contre lui en émettant de petits cris interrogateurs. Rey reprit son ami dans ses bras, le réconfortant du mieux qu’elle pouvait, lui assurant qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher, que Finn était un imbécile, que tout finirait par s’arranger. Elle lui répétait cela depuis des années, mais ce soir plus que jamais, elle espérait vraiment que les choses allaient changer, que Poe irait mieux, que cette histoire trouverait une fin heureuse.</p>
<p>Au bout d’un certain temps, il s’écarta d’elle, lui accordant un faible sourire avant de reprendre sa tasse de thé qui avait très certainement refroidi. Rey se leva pour récupérer le sac de bonbons qu’il avait apporté puis revint sur le canapé, Poe semblait s’être calmé, mais il avait l’esprit ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague.</p>
<p>- Poe ? s’enquit-elle</p>
<p>- Je… je suis parti en lui disant que je ne voulais plus le voir… Et me voilà dans ton salon en train de vider ta boite de mouchoir… Encore… Je me trouve pathétique…</p>
<p>Il avait l’air tellement résigné et déprimé que Rey ne savait plus vraiment comment agir pour lui remonter le moral.</p>
<p>- Tu n’es pas pathétique et tu as bien fait de m’envoyer un message. Tu as prévenu Snap pour ce soir ?</p>
<p>- Oui, il connait mon histoire avec Finn de toute façon… Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une histoire…</p>
<p>- Ça va aller Poe…</p>
<p>Ses yeux baignant de larmes se relevèrent vers elle. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, en matière de souffrance, de blessures, de combat, de cœur brisé… Elle était même une experte.</p>
<p>Mais s’il y avait bien une chose dont elle était plus que certaine, c’était que les choses finissaient toujours par s’arranger. Elle pensait à son voisin. Ben Organa Solo était sa lumière, comme une étoile dans le gouffre de sa vie morne. Alors elle était persuadée que Poe finirait par trouver ce qui lui permettrait d’avancer, de tourner la page et d’aller de l’avant.</p>
<p>Mais pour le moment, il était bien trop en proie à la souffrance pour s’en rendre compte. Elle remarqua que la lèvre inférieure de son ami se mettait à trembler et elle l’étreignit étroitement, décrivant de petits cercles dans le haut de son dos.</p>
<p>- J’y arrives plus… sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi ça ne veut pas s’en aller ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas juste oublier ou me réveiller un matin sans ces sentiments ?</p>
<p>- Oh, Poe… Ça va aller, je te le promets…</p>
<p>- Je suis amoureux de lui à en crever, ça me bouffe, c’est invivable… Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à tourner la page ?</p>
<p>- Il faudrait peut-être prendre tes distances, non ? Les prendre vraiment, pas seulement quelques jours…</p>
<p>- Mais je n’arrive pas ! Je n’arrive pas à être loin de lui ! J’ai beau faire tout ce que je peux pour l’oublier, pour passer à autre chose, à chaque fois ça revient ! Et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir, mais je sais très bien que ça ne va pas durer…</p>
<p>Elle se recula pour prendre son visage en coupe et encrer son regard dans le sien.</p>
<p>- Poe, il faut que tu te préserves ! Ça ne peut plus continuer !</p>
<p>Elle avait dit cela d’un ton ferme qui se voulait sans appel, et cela eut l’air de fonctionner puisque son ami acquiesça, essuya rapidement ses joues humides alors que Rey retirait ses mains pour prendre celles de Poe entre ses doigts. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu’il reprenait la parole :</p>
<p>- Le mois dernier, j’ai rencontré un gars super, drôle, intelligent, bien foutu, gentil, tout ce dont je pouvais rêver en fait. Et j’ai essayé, Rey, j’ai vraiment essayé ! On s’est vu plusieurs fois, on est allés au resto, et il était super, vraiment ! Et puis… Et puis on a couché ensemble et… et j’ai eu l’impression…</p>
<p>- De tromper Finn ? termina-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Je suis débile, pas vrai ? Je suis stupide de continuer à espérer que ça change… Qu’il finira par vouloir de moi autrement… Je suis pathétique…</p>
<p>- Arrête de dire ça, ce n’est pas vrai !</p>
<p>- Je serais prêt à lui donner tellement, à lui offrir tellement, si seulement il voulait de moi…</p>
<p>Rey ne pouvait que compatir, mais elle espérait tellement que les choses changent, que Poe saurait se montrer fort et distant. C’était bien trop simple pour Finn de toujours le repousser puis d’attendre tranquillement qu’il revienne vers lui, comme si de rien n’était ! Ce n’était pas exagéré de dire qu’ils ne savaient pas vivre l’un sans l’autre, c’était un fait. Ils ne partageaient pas le même appartement, mais c’était tout comme. Toujours l’un chez l’autre, à manger ensemble tous les midis, à se voir tous les week-ends, à s’appeler presque tous les jours. Mais il fallait bien bousculer tout ça pour que ses amis soient heureux malgré tout.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolé de t’embêter avec ça ma puce…</p>
<p>- Tu ne m’embêtes pas, Poe. Et puis je suis là pour ça aussi, tu sais ?</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur sa joue pour la remercier. Puis il replaça quelque mèches rebelles derrières les oreilles de la jeune femme avant de demander dans un sourire sincère et apaisé :</p>
<p>- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?</p>
<p>- Comme on peut… Mais je pense que je vais mieux.</p>
<p>- Tu as l’air d’aller mieux, Rey, confirma-t-il.</p>
<p>- Ben m’aide beaucoup, et il y a BB8 maintenant.</p>
<p>Elle avait rougi légèrement en disant cela, ce qui n’échappa pas à son ami.</p>
<p>- Il a l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien ce Ben, insista-t-il.</p>
<p>Une expression heureuse se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu’elle pensait à son voisin.</p>
<p>- C’est le cas, dit-elle. Il est… Il est toujours si… Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer…</p>
<p>- Tu as confiance en lui ?</p>
<p>- Autant que j’ai confiance en toi, Poe. C’est sans aucun doute l’une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse.</p>
<p>- Je suis super heureux pour toi ma puce, vraiment ! Et je suis très fier aussi ! Que tu sois capable de te sentir à l’aise avec lui, en sécurité, c’est vraiment bien, Rey.</p>
<p>Oui, elle était en sécurité avec Benoit. Mais ce bien-être apportait son lot d’angoisse et de craintes. Elle avait peur de le faire fuir, peur qu’il s’en aille, qu’il se désintéresse d’elle. Elle avait envie de tout lui confier, de lui parle de son passé, mais la simple idée que Ben trouve cela trop dur, trop lourd à porter la terrorisait. À ces pensées, sa mine radieuse se fana.</p>
<p>- Je ne lui ai pas… Je ne lui ai pas encore dit pour mes parents… avoua-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Tu aurais envie de le lui dire ?</p>
<p>- Je crois que ça me rassurerait qu’il sache…Même si j’ai peur qu’il parte en courant…</p>
<p>- Pourquoi tu tiens à lui dire maintenant ?</p>
<p>Ça, c’était la vraie question ! Pourquoi tenait-elle à ce que Benoit sache, si elle craignait que cela ne les sépare ? Et la réponse s’imposa à elle comme une révélation qu’elle s’accordait enfin à elle-même : parce qu’elle voulait de lui dans sa vie.</p>
<p>- Parce que je ne veux pas bâtir quelque chose sur un mensonge.</p>
<p>- Donc tu veux bâtir quelque chose ?</p>
<p>- Oui…</p>
<p>- Tu es amoureuse ?</p>
<p>Le rouge de ses joues et son sourire auraient pu suffire comme réponse mais elle hocha tout de même la tête. Oui, elle était amoureuse de Ben. Elle ne lui dirait pas maintenant, parce qu’elle jugeait que ça n’était pas encore le bon moment. Poe n’ajouta rien et l’un contre l’autre, ils relancèrent <em>Pretty Woman</em> depuis le début en mangeant des bonbons.</p>
<p>Bien plus tard dans la soirée, ils s’endormirent dans le canapé, BB8 blotti entre eux. Poe et Rey se connaissait depuis toujours. Lui, c’était le frère qu’elle n’avait jamais eu et elle, la petite sœur espiègle qu’il avait tant espérée. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle et elle avait toujours pris soin de lui. Elle ne l’appelait peut-être pas autant que Rose, mais elle ne pensait pas moins à lui.</p>
<p>Dans le calme du petit appartement, le sommeil leur apporta à tous deux un repos réparateur dont ils avaient grand besoin. Pour elle, la nuit fut peuplée de rêves dans lesquels Ben avait le rôle principal. Une main tendue vers elle, elle l’entendait distinctement lui demander de le rejoindre. Et elle le ferait.</p>
<p>Demain, elle se l’était promis, elle lui révélerait son passé. Car c’était avec lui qu’elle voulait construire son avenir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci Luciefee &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>AVRIL : Partie 2</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain, Rey mis un certain temps à se souvenir de la veille. Puis en se tournant un peu, elle remarqua qu’elle s’était endormie sur l’épaule de Poe qui rêvait encore paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle se redressa le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, replaçant correctement le plaid sur ses épaules sans trop déranger BB8 qui ronronnait sur les cuisses de son ami.</p>
<p>Sur la pointe des pieds et après avoir récupéré son téléphone, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain. Déverrouillant son portable, elle remarqua qu’elle avait deux appels manqués de Rose et cinq nouveaux messages datant d’hier soir.</p>
<p>ROSE : « <em>J’ai Finn en larmes dans mon salon, Poe est avec toi ? On pourrait s’appeler demain ?</em> »</p>
<p>ROSE : « <em>J’espère que tu vas bien et que Poe n’est pas trop au fond du gouffre… </em>☹<em> Finn a l’air de ne plus savoir quoi faire… J’attends qu’il me raconte ce qui s’est passé, je sens qu’il a encore une fois merdé…</em> »</p>
<p>ROSE : « <em>C’est un boulet ma parole ! Je lui ai passé un savon, tu n’imagines pas comment ! Tout ça pour me répéter mille fois que Poe donne un sens à sa vie… Sérieux, j’ai l’impression d’assister aux Feux de l’amour :P Et sinon toi, avec « Le chat je veux dire », ça se passe comment ?</em> »</p>
<p>Ce message la fit sourire. Elle connaissait suffisamment la jeune Tico pour savoir que celle-ci n’avait pas dû y aller de main morte pour remettre Finn à sa place. Il avait beau être son ami, Rey était toujours très en colère contre lui. Il était allé trop loin cette fois, et elle détestait qu’on fasse du mal à Poe ! Inspirant profondément, elle répondit à sa meilleure amie.</p>
<p>REY « <em>Poe est à la maison, et oui Finn a merdé, je confirme. Poe ne veut plus le voir pendant un moment et je suis d’accord avec ça. On en discutera au téléphone cet après-midi. BB8 va très bien :P Et je vois Ben en fin de journée ^^</em> »</p>
<p>Elle envoya le message en soupirant. Elle était à la fois heureuse et angoissée à l’idée de raconter son passé à Ben. Heureuse parce que cela marquerait le début d’un nouveau chapitre entre eux, et angoissée parce qu’elle était persuadée qu’il ne la verrait plus de la même manière après cela. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, elle ouvrit les deux autres messages restants : ils étaient de Benoit.</p>
<p>BEN : « <em>Est-ce que tu aimes les cannelés</em> ? 😊 »</p>
<p>BEN : « <em>Bon, dans le doute, j’en ai acheté et j’ai pris des cookies et des macarons pour le thé de ce soir. C’est toujours bon pour toi d’ailleurs ?</em> »</p>
<p>Un sourire incontrôlable illumina son doux visage et elle s’empressa de lui répondre.</p>
<p>REY : « <em>J’aime les cannelés, les cookies et les macarons</em> 😊 <em>Oui, c’est toujours bon pour ce soir, j’espère que tu as bien dormi</em> 😊 »</p>
<p>Ce ne fut que quand elle eut envoyé le message qu’elle se mit à paniquer. Est-ce qu’elle pouvait dire ça, Benoit n’allait pas la trouver trop insistance ou bizarre ? Non, elle se posait sûrement beaucoup trop de question, Ben n’était pas comme ça. Il fallait qu’elle se laisse aller, qu’elle arrête de supposer ou de lui inventer des intentions qu’il n’avait pas. Elle lui faisait confiance, il était donc temps qu’elle soit plus sûre d’elle et qu’elle cesse de remettre en cause la moindre de ses actions. Son portable vibra.</p>
<p>BEN : « <em>Parfait, je serais là à 17h30 comme convenu</em> 😊 <em>J’ai très bien dormi, merci ^^ J’espère que toi aussi et que je ne t’ai pas dérangé avec le piano ce matin.</em> »</p>
<p>REY : <em>« J’ai bien dormi aussi, mais je n’ai pas entendu le piano </em>☹<em> Quel morceau  as-tu joué ? </em>»</p>
<p>BEN : « <em>Dawn de Dario Marianelli, c’est le morceau d’ouverture du film « Orgueil et Préjugés » de 2005. L’aube me fait souvent penser à ça…</em>»</p>
<p>REY : « <em>Très beau choix… À ce soir Ben</em> 😊 » </p>
<p>BEN : « <em>À ce soir Rey, passe une bonne journée</em> 😊 »</p>
<p>Après avoir verrouillé son téléphone, elle se glissa dans la douche. Elle resta un long moment sous le jet d’eau chaude, se perdant dans certains souvenirs, et à chaque fois qu’elle s’approchait de trop près de la part la plus sombre de son existence, un regard lui apparaissait. Des yeux couleurs de jais, hypnotiques et rassurants. Le regard de Benoit.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’elle quitta la salle de bain, Poe était levé. Il avait rangé le plaid, rempli la gamelle de BB8 et s’affairait à leur préparer un petit-déjeuner. Rey le rejoignit en souriant, humant la douce odeur de gaufres qui emplissait la pièce.</p>
<p>- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules, acquiesçant vaguement alors que la réponse était évidemment négative. Rey n’insista pas, il était préférable de ne pas aborder de nouveau le sujet. Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant de leur préparer un thé.</p>
<p>Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent rapidement des prochaines vacances de Poe, du travail de modélisation de la jeune femme, de la pluie et du beau temps, comme deux jeunes gens qui se connaissent depuis toujours. En somme, tout ce qui n’avait pas de rapport avec Finn.</p>
<p>Ils passèrent le reste de la journée avachis dans le canapé, finissant les friandises en regardant des comédies qui n’avaient rien de transcendant mais qui avaient le mérite de les divertir et de les faire sourire. Ils étaient bien, à deux, apaisés, l’esprit vidé de tout ce qui les faisait angoisser ou déprimer. L’amitié avec Poe était simple, sincère, douce et réconfortante. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler : se savoir là l’un pour l’autre suffisait amplement.</p>
<p>Vers 15h, Poe rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Rey lui fit promettre de l’appeler souvent, de lui donner des nouvelles, mais surtout de ne pas revoir Finn pendant plusieurs semaines. Il fut contraint d’accepter, non sans une grimace qui en disait long sur ses sentiments encore bien présents pour le jeune homme. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, lui assurant encore que tout finirait par s’arranger et il la remercia avant de partir après une dernière caresse à BB8.</p>
<p>Seule dans son appartement, Rey resta un moment avec son chat sur le canapé, préparant en silence ce qu’elle allait révéler à Benoit. Elle décida finalement de se changer pour se rendre plus présentable. Elle se coiffa et se maquilla avec soin, chantonnant une mélodie d’Yves Montant que sa mère écoutait souvent. BB8 l’observa s’activer, visiblement troublé de la voir aussi agitée. Il réclama finalement son attention et la jeune femme le pris dans ses bras. Elle avait beau nier l’évidence, elle était terrorisée, et plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se sentait approcher du point de non-retour. Rose l'appela finalement vers 16h, et elles restèrent un long moment au téléphone, discutant de toute cette histoire entre Poe et Finn pour arriver à la même conclusion : Oui Finn se mentait à lui-même en essayant de faire croire que ses sentiments pour Poe n'avaient pas changés, Oui il fallait qu'ils prennent du temps pour eux chacun de leur côté, et NON il ne fallait pas que Poe lui pardonne si facilement ! Rey évita avec soin les questions de son amie concernant Ben, ramenant toujours la conversation vers leurs amis ou vers le petit BB8.  </p>
<p>À 17h30, elle fit chauffer l’eau pour le thé, s’attendant à ce que Ben vienne frapper à sa porte au moindre instant. Mais les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, et elle eut beau attendre et réchauffer l’eau, il n’arrivait pas… Est-ce qu’il avait changé d’avis ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Est-ce qu’il allait bien ?</p>
<p>L’angoisse monta d’un cran quand son portable afficha 20h. Il n’avait jamais manqué aucun de leurs rendez-vous, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Pourquoi ne lui envoyait-il pas de message ? Est-ce qu’il n’avait plus de réseau ? Est-ce que sa batterie était déchargée ?</p>
<p>La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus rapide, plus douloureuse aussi. Il fallait qu’elle se calme, qu’elle pense à autre chose. Ce n’était pas le moment de faire une crise de panique. Elle devait se changer les idées, se concentrer sur autre chose que l’absence de Ben… Ben… Son cœur s’accéléra alors qu’elle se tordait les doigts dans un tic nerveux. Seule dans sa cuisine, elle se mis à faire les cent pas en essayant d’échapper à ses peurs et ses interrogations. De toute évidence, il devait y avoir une bonne raison à son retard…</p>
<p>À peine eut-elle pensé cela, que l’on frappa à la porte. Elle accourut vers l’entrée, la déverrouilla pour découvrir le visage paniqué de Ben. Il était essoufflé, peut-être parce qu’il avait couru pour arriver jusque-là.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, plus stressé que jamais.</p>
<p>Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant d’encadrer son visage, plongeant ses yeux brillants d’angoisse dans les siens. Rey était un peu perdue ? Pourquoi est-ce que c’était lui qui lui demandait comment elle allait ?</p>
<p>- Je suis tellement désolé pour le retard, j’ai eu un imprévu, et mon portable m’a lâché, et j’ai… j’ai eu peur que tu…</p>
<p>- Je vais bien Ben, assura-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.</p>
<p>Il la ramena contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Rey lui rendit son étreinte, touchée et émue qu’il s’inquiète de la sorte pour elle. Il avait eu peur que son retard ne l’angoisse au point de lui provoquer une crise. C’était tellement agréable de compter de cette manière pour quelqu’un.</p>
<p>En souriant à cette pensée, elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Ben s’apaisa doucement, ses mains passant dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Puis il s’écarta, déposa un baiser furtif sur son front avant de partir en direction de son appartement en lui criant qu’il revenait rapidement avec les pâtisseries. Rey retourna en trottinant dans la cuisine, le cœur plus léger et un sourire flottant sur son visage, pour réchauffer de nouveau l’eau du thé.</p>
<p>Benoit réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec deux boites énormes décorées de rubans roses. Puis ils s’installèrent autour de la petite table de la cuisine, comme à leur habitude, heureux de se retrouver. Après quelques gorgées de boisson chaude, elle se risqua à lui demander ce qui c’était passé. Ben soupira longuement avant de répondre :</p>
<p>- Kaydel, ma petite sœur, a fait une grosse crise d’angoisse. Elle était à un anniversaire chez une amie et elle a paniqué… Quelque chose en rapport avec un garçon, je crois…</p>
<p>- Elle va bien ? s’enquit-elle</p>
<p>- Oui, ça va, rien de grave… Elle a demandé à son amie de m’appeler, mais comme j’ai mis du temps, elle a appelé une ambulance. Elle a bien fait, évidement, c’était la bonne réaction à avoir, mais, de fait, j’ai dû aller à l’hôpital avec Kaydel et ça a pris un certain temps… Et comme je te l’ai dit, mon portable n’avait plus de batterie… Je suis vraiment désolé.</p>
<p>- Ne le sois pas, je préfère savoir que ta sœur va bien.</p>
<p>Il acquiesça doucement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait l’air épuisé et contrarié. Après un moment d’hésitation, Rey décida de lui poser une question plus personnelle.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle fait des crises d’angoisses ?</p>
<p>Ben releva ses yeux vers elle. Il la détailla un moment, comme s’il était surpris que cela l’intéresse. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, il se cala un peu plus contre son dossier et répondit :</p>
<p>- C’est une longue histoire… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…</p>
<p>- Pardon, je ne voulais pas …</p>
<p>Il fit un geste vague de la main pour lui signifier que ce n’était pas grave, puis, après une gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage, il débuta son récit :</p>
<p>- Tu dois savoir que ma sœur Kaydel, est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je donnerai n’importe quoi pour la protéger et la savoir heureuse. Elle et moi, on a pas mal d’années d’écart, 13 ans en tout. Nos parents sont un couple assez dysfonctionnel, si on peut résumer ça comme ça. Je te passe les détails, mais il se sont mariés et ils m’ont eu quand ils étaient très jeunes, ma mère avait à peine 19 ans, puis ils ont divorcé quand j’avais 11 ans. Un an plus tard, ils ont commencé à se revoir, et ma mère est tombée à nouveau enceinte de mon père après un « dérapage ». Ils ont quand-même décidé de garder le bébé. Et ce petit bout de magie, c’était Kaydel. C’était un bébé parfait ! Elle était tellement jolie,je n’avais jamais rien vu d’aussi beau dans toute ma vie de jeune garçon. Mais elle n’est pas arrivée dans le meilleur des contextes, les parents trouvaient toujours une raison de se disputer à propos d’elle…</p>
<p>Son visage dévoilait une tristesse profonde, alors Rey lui laissa du temps. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs apparemment. Ça n’avait pas dû être simple comme vie familiale, et Ben semblait avoir porté beaucoup sur ses épaules. </p>
<p>- Bref, reprit-il, tout ça pour dire que Kaydel a toujours été une petite fille très angoissée. Je m’en suis beaucoup occupé : c’est moi qui allais la chercher à l’école, qui l’accompagnais à ses cours de danse, qui assistais à ses spectacles de fin d’année, qui soignais ses bobos, qui lui préparais ses goûters, ses repas parfois aussi, ce genre de choses. Mon père était toujours en déplacement pour son travail et ma mère gérait une énorme entreprise de cosmétique, c’est toujours le cas d’ailleurs… Bien évidemment, ils ont engagé des nourrices pour s’occuper d’elle, mon oncle Luke a aussi beaucoup aidé, mais Kaydel était une enfant tellement stressée et perdue qu’elle en devenait insupportable, ingérable et j’étais le seul à pouvoir la calmer. J’ai quitté la maison de ma mère pour faire mon Master à Toulouse quand j’ai eu 22 ans, Kaydel avait à peine 9 ans, et c’est à ce moment-là que les crises ont commencé. Je crois qu’elle a pensé que je l’abandonnais, qu’elle allait finir toute seule, je ne sais pas trop… Au début, c’étaient juste des crises de larmes incontrôlables, puis, à l’adolescence, elle a commencé à faire ces crises de tétanies atroces : elle s’arrête totalement de respirer, tous ses muscles se contractent et son dos arc-boute violemment. C’est horrible, ça me fait tellement mal à chaque fois de la voir comme ça. Dès que j’ai eu mon diplôme, je suis revenu ici pour être plus proche d’elle, pour aider ma mère aussi, qui a toujours été dépassée par la situation. Maintenant, elle va un peu mieux, les crises sont plus espacées, ses rencontres avec son psy l’aident beaucoup, mais parfois, il suffit d’un détail et… Et elle s’effondre.</p>
<p>Un silence s’installa quelques instants. Rey était émue par ces révélations. Ben était de toute évidence celui qui se rapprochait le plus d’un ange… Comment pouvait-on être aussi généreux, bienveillant, et faire preuve d’autant d’abnégation sans jamais rien demander en retour ? Dans un geste lent, elle déposa sa main par-dessus la sienne sur la table et il entrelaça leurs doigts en lui souriant. Le cœur de Rey tambourina fort dans sa poitrine.</p>
<p>- Et ton père ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix mal assurée.</p>
<p>Il haussa mollement les épaules en grimaçant légèrement.</p>
<p>- Il fait de son mieux, mais il est souvent en déplacement, il est archéologue et professeur d'archéologie, donc c’est compliqué pour lui…</p>
<p>- Et toi ?</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils, étonné par sa question.</p>
<p>- Quoi, moi ?</p>
<p>- Toi dans tout ça ? Tu prends soin de Kaydel, tu aides ta mère, tu prends du temps pour moi, mais toi, Ben ?</p>
<p>Il la fixa, un peu perdu. Rey prit une inspiration profonde et sans qu’elle ne s’y attende, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle avait été tellement touchée d’en découvrir davantage sur lui, mais elle trouvait ce discours triste et injuste envers lui. Ben se pencha par-dessus la table pour essuyer la perle salée de son pouce avant de se rasseoir.</p>
<p>- Le temps que je prends pour toi, c’est aussi du temps pour moi… dit-il.</p>
<p>- Je ne veux pas que tu…</p>
<p>- Tu ne veux pas être un poids de plus pour moi, la coupa-t-il. Je sais Rey. Et tu veux que je te dise : ça n’est pas du tout le cas. Je ne viens pas ici seulement pour te faire plaisir, mais aussi parce que ça me fait du bien.</p>
<p>- Comment ? Comment ça pourrait te faire du bien ? Je suis toujours tellement renfermée, pétrifiée à la moindre de mes paroles.</p>
<p>- Tu te trompes, tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais tes yeux en disent beaucoup.</p>
<p>- Et que disent-ils ?</p>
<p>- Que tu n’as pas besoin de moi, mais que tu as envie que je sois là. Que tu es heureuse que je fasse partie de ton espace, que je partage des moments de ta vie. Ça me donne l’impression d’être privilégié, de compter vraiment pour ce que je suis. Pas parce que je suis gentil, serviable ou utile, mais parce que je suis moi.</p>
<p>Ces propos réchauffèrent le cœur de la jeune femme et tendrement, elle amena la main de Benoit à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser appuyé dans le creux de sa paume avant de glisser sa joue dedans.</p>
<p>- Moi aussi ça me fait du bien de passer du temps avec toi…dit-elle.</p>
<p>Ben la regarda avec intensité, les yeux habités de cet éclat à nul autre pareil qui réveillait en elle des sentiments jamais éprouvés. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long moment, comme s’ils cherchaient à apprendre par cœur le moindre de leurs traits. Finalement, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence de sa voix grave et chaleureuse.</p>
<p>- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des crises d’angoisse ?</p>
<p>Rey tressaillit, relâchant les doigts du jeune homme pour s’appuyer contre son dossier. On y était, c’était le moment de s’ouvrir, de tout révéler, de jouer cartes sur table.</p>
<p>Elle croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine pour se donner de l’assurance, et se protéger de l’extérieur.</p>
<p>- Ça aussi c’est une longue histoire… avoua-t-elle</p>
<p>- On n’est pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas en parler, on peut…</p>
<p>- Non, c’est bon… C’est important pour moi que tu saches.</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête et patienta, lui donnant le temps et l’espace dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir en sécurité et pour se confier.</p>
<p>- Mon père était un grand chirurgien et ma mère la plus belle des professeures de danse. À eux deux, ils formaient un duo insolite mais tellement amoureux que juste en les voyant on était contaminé par leur bonheur. Bien évidemment, ça leur arrivait de se disputer, mais leurs querelles ne duraient jamais longtemps. Ils avaient toujours un geste tendre ou un mot doux l’un pour l’autre. Énormément d’amour entre eux, mais aussi pour moi. Je n’ai jamais manqué de rien, on m’a autorisé à faire ce que je voulais comme activité, et comme bêtises aussi parfois. J’étais une enfant assez turbulente, et il faut bien avouer que j’ai donné pas mal de fil à retordre à ma nounou…</p>
<p>La boule douloureuse commençait à prendre place dans sa gorge et elle déglutit avec difficulté pour tenter de la faire disparaître. Son estomac était noué et ses yeux déjà brillants de larmes. C’était toujours si difficile de se remémorer tout ça…</p>
<p>- Quand j’ai dit à mes parents que je voulais travailler dans la modélisation de personnages pour les jeux vidéo, ils ont été très encourageants. Ils sont venus visiter plusieurs écoles et plusieurs appartements avec moi, mon père a avancé les frais de scolarité et tout ce dont j’avais besoin pour travailler avec un bon matériel. En fait, on était super liés, c’était impensable pour moi d’imaginer mon avenir sans eux… Mais je n’ai pas vraiment eu le choix… J’étais en deuxième année d’études quand c’est arrivé… Je… Je n’avais pas…</p>
<p>Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge, et elle avait presque la nausée, submergée par des émotions qu’elle maîtrisait encore si mal, et ce malgré le temps passé. Certaines blessures ne s’effacent jamais, elles sont comme une marque profonde au fer rouge dans la chair.</p>
<p>Ben tendit une main vers elle, et, tremblante, Rey posa ses doigts sur les siens. Ce contact seul sembla la ramener au temps présent, à la chaleur de sa cuisine, à l’odeur parfumé des macarons. Elle ignorait comment cela était possible, mais il était le seul capable de lui offrir ce cocon serein dans une réalité qui n’appartenait qu’à eux. Une ancre qui lui permettait enfin de poser pied à terre après des années d’errance. </p>
<p>- Tout va bien Rey, respire, la rassura-t-il.</p>
<p>Combattant ses sanglots naissants et la douleur de son cœur, elle poursuivit :</p>
<p>- Je suis rentrée pour un week-end prolongé, et on est allé au restaurant, celui que ma mère adorait : un endroit coloré et lumineux. On a passé un super moment, on avait plein de choses à se raconter et on était tellement heureux d’être ensemble, après seulement deux mois de séparation. Mais, quatre mois plus tôt, mon père s’était occupé de l’opération d’une victime d’un accident de la route. Malheureusement, il y avait eu des complications graves que personne n’aurait pu prévoir et qui ont mené à la mort de cette femme et je… Je ne savais pas que… J’ignorais que…</p>
<p>- Tu veux un verre d’eau ? proposa-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle accepta, incapable de continuer à parler pour le moment. Il revint vers elle rapidement, déposant le verre devant elle, s’accroupissant à côté d’elle, une main posée dans son dos. Elle but doucement, tentant de se calmer. Ben approcha sa chaise pour pouvoir s’asseoir juste à côté d’elle, prenant sa main libre entre les siennes. Rey lui accordant un sourire de remerciement qu’il lui rendit par un baiser doux sur la tempe. Il fallait qu’elle termine son histoire, elle avait bien trop peur de ne plus retrouver le courage de tout lui raconter sinon.</p>
<p>- On est rentré après le restaurant, reprit-elle, mais devant la maison, le fils de cette patiente nous attendait et… Il était dans un état second. Il hurlait et il pleurait et... Mon père a essayé de lui parler, il a vraiment essayé de le calmer, mais ça n’a pas marché. L’homme a sorti une arme à feu et il a… Il a tiré sur nous… J’ai pris une balle au niveau de la clavicule et je me suis effondrée…Mon père s’est pris une balle dans la tête, il est mort sur le coup, mais ma mère… Ma mère a été blessée à l’abdomen… On était toutes les deux sur ce sol et je… Il n’y a pas un jour sans que je voie ses yeux remplis de larmes posés sur moi, parce qu’elle savait… Elle savait qu’elle ne s’en sortirait pas, et moi… Moi j’étais incapable de bouger à cause de ma blessure et je n’ai rien pu faire… Je n’ai rien pu faire d’autre que de la regarder mourir…</p>
<p>Sa vision était entièrement floue à présent à cause des larmes. Elle avait envie de hurler sa souffrance, mais tout ce qu’elle parvint à faire ce fut à fondre en larmes dans des sanglots violents qui lui brûlaient les poumons à chaque inspiration.</p>
<p>- Je l’ai vu se vider de son sang sur le sol froid… Ce n’était pas un endroit pour elle, un ange ça ne meurt pas sur l’asphalte… Et je n’avais même pas la force de lui dire que je l’aimais ou de tendre la main vers elle… Je n’ai même pas pu dire au revoir à mon père, alors que presque tous les soirs, il prenait le temps de m’appeler pour me dire « Bonne nuit »… Je n’ai pas eu la chance de leur dire tout l’amour que j’avais pour eux, et combien ils étaient des personnes merveilleuses, combien j’avais besoin d’eux dans ma vie… Je n’ai rien pu faire… Je n’ai rien pu faire, Ben ! Et il n’y a rien de pire que ces regrets, cette colère acide et ce chagrin qui me dévorent de l’intérieur !</p>
<p>Il la prit soudain dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle s’agrippa désespérément à lui, déversant toutes sa douleur dans un torrent de larmes brûlantes. Elle avait l’impression de demander pardon une nouvelle fois, pardon d’être restée alors qu’ils avaient dû partir, pardon de devoir avancer sans eux.</p>
<p>Ben la berça avec tendresse, l’embrassant à intervalles réguliers sur le sommet de la tête. Sa douceur finit par apaiser la jeune femme qui s’écarta de lui pour plonger son regard brillant dans le sien. Il encadra son visage de ses mains, et essuya ses pommettes humides de ses pouces.</p>
<p>Rey se pencha vers lui, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il retira lentement ses doigts de ses joues, la laissant s’approcher, incertain de la manière dont il devait réagir. Il n’avait pas envie de la brusquer, elle paraissait suffisamment bouleversée. Mais quand Rey s’écarta soudain, détournant son visage, il la ramena vers lui et posa sa bouche contre la sienne.</p>
<p>Un feu nouveau irradia les veines de la jeune femme et elle s’abandonna tout entière à ce baiser. Elle se sentait en vie dans les bras de Ben. Sa bouche avait le goût du soleil, de l’avenir, du merveilleux. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui alors qu’il plaçait ses mains dans son dos.</p>
<p>Elle aurait aimé se laisser aller complètement, arrêter de penser, se séparer de tout ce qui la retenait sur le sol alors que Ben lui offrait des ailes. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et l’angoisse revint au galop, la forçant à s’écarter, le souffle court et le cœur battant.</p>
<p>- Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas… bredouilla-t-elle, tremblante.</p>
<p>- Tout va bien Rey, on ira à ton rythme, d’accord ? murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>Il posa son front contre le sien et elle ferma les yeux, retrouvant son calme alors qu’il caressait ses épaules avec douceur. Rey passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans son pull.</p>
<p>- Merci… Merci de me faire suffisamment confiance pour me dire tout ça… dit-il.</p>
<p>- Tu ne vas pas partir en courant ?</p>
<p>- Non… Et au pire, je ne serais pas très loin, plaisanta-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, inspirant ensuite l’odeur si réconfortante du jeune artiste. Il resserra son étreinte autour d’elle, dessinant de petits cercles entre ses omoplates.</p>
<p>- Je n’avais jamais… Je n’avais jamais raconté ça à personne… À part Rose, Finn et Poe à l’époque, mais c’était différent…</p>
<p>- Ce sont des amis de longue date ?</p>
<p>- Avec Poe, on est amis d’enfance. On a rencontré Finn et Rose au lycée et on ne s’est plus jamais quittés.</p>
<p>- Tu accepterais de me montrer une photo d’eux ?</p>
<p>Elle se détacha de lui pour attraper son téléphone. Puis après un moment à chercher dans ses photos, elle lui montra une série de photos d’elle et de son groupe d’amis : « Les quatre fantastiques » comme les surnommaient la mère de Poe.</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>- Rose, que tu as déjà vu, Finn et Poe.</p>
<p>- Ils sont mignons à deux, dit-il en désignant les deux hommes</p>
<p>Rey eut une légère grimace qui n’échappa pas à Ben.</p>
<p>- Quoi ? Ils sont ensemble, non ?</p>
<p>- Non, c’est une longue histoire… Mais ça sera pour une autre fois.</p>
<p>Il n’insista pas, puis, dans un geste un peu précipité, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Rey lui sourit sincèrement avant de lui rendre son geste. Dans leur cocon, ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, savourant le tournant que prenait leur relation. Aucun mot n’avait été prononcé sur ce sujet, mais ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Ce qu’ils ressentaient tous deux leur suffisait pour le moment.</p>
<p>Rey jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’horloge qui affichait déjà 21h. Il n’était pas tard en soi, mais elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de toute énergie. Soulagée aussi, délivrée d’avoir pu tout dire à Ben. Mais elle était avant tout heureuse de savoir ses sentiments partagés. Dans un soupir de fatigue, elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Benoit. </p>
<p>- Tu resterais encore un moment ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés.</p>
<p>- Oui, bien sûr.</p>
<p>- Merci.</p>
<p>Sans parvenir à lutter davantage, elle sombra bien vite dans un demi-sommeil, et finalement Ben la porta jusqu’à sa chambre, puis plaça délicatement les draps sur elle. Après un dernier baiser appuyé sur son front, elle l’entendit s’éloigner, ranger les restes du goûter dans le frigo, et quitter l’appartement. Elle aurait aimé le retenir, lui demander de rester encore, mais les bras de Morphée avaient eu raison d’elle.</p>
<p>Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant les yeux après une nuit sans rêve, elle découvrit un petit mot posé sur sa table de chevet :</p>
<p>« <em>Le temps que je prends pour toi, ce n’est pas que du temps pour moi, c’est du temps pour nous… Tu comptes énormément Rey, comme personne auparavant… Merci.</em> »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un grand merci à Luciefee pour son aide et sa correction. Merci pour tes encouragements, ta bienveillance et tes conseils. <br/>Bonne lecture à tous ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>MAI</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce que Rey ignorait en se levant ce fameux jour d’avril, c’était qu’elle ne reverrait pas Benoit avant le mois suivant, car le dimanche matin, il avait pris un train pour se rendre à l’autre bout de la France pour un cycle de cours et de conférences qu’il devait donner. Elle vécut cette séparation comme un abandon, et ce malgré tout ce qu’il lui avait confié, leurs baisers, le petit papier précieusement rangé dans sa table de chevet et la douceur dont Ben avait fait preuve. Elle plongea dans une période de doutes atroces où elle remit en question ses révélations et le fait de l’avoir embrassé, une phase d’incertitudes maladives qu’elle avait déjà traversé plusieurs fois.</p><p>Les premiers jours furent horribles, étouffés par ce silence envahissant qui ne soulignait que trop bien l’absence du piano dans l’appartement voisin. Comme une enfant qui se refuse à voir la vérité en face, elle ignora tous les messages et les appels, passant son temps dans son lit ou sur son canapé à discuter avec BB8, qui avait bien grandi et semblait trouver un ennui profond dans les monologues interminables de sa maîtresse. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux comme s’il comprenait tout ce qu’elle lui racontait sans pour autant y voir un quelconque intérêt. Rey avait sauté de nombreux repas, ignorant délibérément les gâteaux que Ben avait laissé dans son frigo. Au fond, c’était surement parce qu’elle n’avait pas envie de les manger sans lui, mais il y avait peu de chance que les pâtisseries restent conservées jusqu’à son retour. En somme, c’était une jeune femme en mal d’amour qui se comportait comme une héroïne de série à l’eau de rose. Mais la réalité n’avait rien d’un feuilleton romantique et finalement, au bout d’une semaine de silence radio, elle finit par répondre à Rose et à son quarantième coup de téléphone.</p><p>Sa meilleure amie la sermonna comme jamais auparavant, lui criant presque dessus en lui révélant que Ben était incroyablement inquiet et qu’il avait été contraint d’appeler au cabinet de la jeune vétérinaire, faute de parvenir à contacter Rey. Elle s’en voulut terriblement. C’était égoïste et injuste de faire subir ça à Ben, de le laisser dans le doute et l’ignorance alors qu’il passait sa vie à prendre soin de tout le monde. C’était un comportement puéril et ridicule, et elle eut soudain terriblement envie de partir à Angoulême pour le rejoindre et lui demander pardon. À la fin de son appel avec Rose, Rey lui avait confié ses peurs, ses angoisses, mais aussi ses sentiments pour le talentueux artiste qui faisait battre son cœur. Et sa meilleure amie lui avait répondu : </p><p>- Alors laisse le revenir, par pitié ! Laisse-le t’atteindre, laisse-le partager ta vie ! Tu l’aimes, tu me l’as dit toi-même, alors vas-y ! C’est cruel et injuste de ta part de l’ignorer juste parce qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de te dire qu’il partait ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi il ne l’a pas fait ? Parce qu’il ne voulait pas t’inquiéter, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que son départ t’angoisse. Il pense à toi avant lui, il cherche à te protéger, et toi tu lui montres juste que tu n’es pas capable de faire pareil ! Rey, bon sang, prend ce téléphone et appelle-le ! Et si tu ne le fais pas, je te jure que je viens jusque chez toi pour te botter le cul !</p><p>Rose avait raison, c’était d’ailleurs souvent le cas, mais aujourd’hui plus que jamais. Il fallait que Rey arrête de penser au singulier, qu’elle se mette à élargir son champ de vision, qu’elle offre à Benoit un espace suffisant pour qu’il se sente aimé et non pas délaissé ou étouffé. En fait, il fallait qu’elle arrête de jouer les enfants et qu’elle accepte pleinement sa place de femme si elle voulait construire une relation sérieuse avec lui. Une fois la conversation avec la jeune Tico terminée, elle s’empressa d’appeler Ben qui ne mit qu’une tonalité à lui répondre.</p><p>- Rey ? dit-il d’une voix tremblante</p><p>- Je suis désolée, je te demande pardon ! J’aurais dû te répondre, je suis désolée…</p><p>Elle avait dit cela d’une voix légèrement vacillante. Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres, comme pour retenir la vague d’émotions que la voix grave et nerveuse de Benoit avait réveillé chez elle. Son cœur battait à nouveau un rythme régulier, l’air avait retrouvé sa place dans ses poumons : elle était en vie, et il allait revenir. Il lui manquait horriblement et elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour se trouver avec lui à cet instant, le serrer dans ses bras.</p><p>- Non, ne t’excuse pas, c’est ma faute… J’aurais dû te prévenir, et j’ai vraiment mal agis en attendant la dernière minute. Je te jure que je comptais tout t’expliquer ce soir-là, mais les choses se sont passées différemment… Et je n’avais pas le cœur à te dire que je partais…</p><p>- J’ai cru… J’ai cru que je t’avais fait fuir… avoua-t-elle, laissant échapper un petit rire triste.</p><p>Ben soupira longuement, comme pour relâcher la pression qui l’opprimait depuis plusieurs jours, et Rey ferma les yeux un instant, s’attendant presque à sentir son odeur si particulière à ses côtés.</p><p>- Rey, quand je t’ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas, je le pensais vraiment. Je n’ai pas dit ça juste pour te rassurer ou pour te faire plaisir, je l’ai dit parce que je compte rester à tes côtés, tu comprends ?</p><p>Les yeux clos, sa voix contre son oreille, Rey avait la sensation de le chercher derrière ses paupières. Puis le sourire de Ben lui apparut, illuminant le visage du jeune homme, et elle se focalisa sur cette image réconfortante. </p><p>- Oui, je comprends, souffla-t-elle.</p><p>Un léger silence s’installa quelques instants, comme si chacun d’eux écoutait avec attention la respiration de l’autre. Rey garda les yeux fermés, se revoyant dans les bras de Ben, ressentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et un doux sourire prit place sur son visage. BB8 vint se blottir contre elle, se rondouillant contre ses jambes en émettant un ronronnement bruyant. Elle lui accorda quelques caresses avant de reprendre la parole.</p><p>- C’est comment Angoulême ?</p><p>- Intéressant. Le groupe d’étudiants que je forme est très motivé donc ça se passe plutôt bien. Comment va BB8 ?</p><p>- Il grossit ! plaisanta-t-elle.</p><p>Le rire Ben fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine, et aussi une folle envie de se pendre à son cou et de l’embrasser passionnément. Les trois prochaines semaines risquaient d’être affreusement longues…</p><p>- Pas trop quand même j’espère !</p><p>- Juste ce qu’il faut pour survivre à mon rythme de vie ennuyant. Le pauvre est obligé de faire un doctorat en psychologie à cause de moi. Je pense que tu lui manques…</p><p>« <em>Quand reviens-tu ? Plus rien n’a de sens sans toi, tu es partout sans être là… Reviens moi… Reviens nous… </em>» pensa-t-elle, tentant d’étouffer au mieux son envie de le supplier de rentrer ce soir…</p><p>- Je manque à BB8 ? releva-t-il.</p><p>« <em>Dis-lui Rey ! Dis-lui ce que tu as dit à Rose ! </em>» s’ordonna-t-elle. Mais elle avait bien trop peur de tout briser, de tout changer. Rey savait combien elle pouvait se montrer courageuse, mais quand cela concernait ses sentiments, elle avait la sensation d’être la jeune femme la plus lâche qui soit.</p><p>- Oui… dit-elle simplement.</p><p>- Et à toi, je te manque quand même un petit peu ?</p><p>- Horriblement…</p><p>Cette réponse laissa derrière elle un moment de flottement et d’apaisement que ni lui ni elle ne semblaient enclins à briser. Pourtant, Ben finit par reprendre la parole.</p><p>- Je serais de retour dans trois semaines, tu accepterais qu’on se fasse un dîner en tête à tête ?</p><p>- Est-ce que je pourrais cuisiner ? demanda-t-elle.</p><p>- Ça me ferait très plaisir.</p><p>Nouveau silence. Après une profonde inspiration pour se donner de la contenance, Rey ajouta :</p><p>- Ben ?</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Reviens moi… Il n’y a rien de pire que de savoir que tu n’es pas là…</p><p>Peut-être que c’étais elle, mais elle avait l’impression d’avoir entendu Ben s’éloigner du téléphone pendant quelques instants. Est-ce qu’elle allait trop vite ? est-ce que ce n’était pas la chose à dire ? Elle s’agrippa ses cheveux nerveusement de sa main libre, se mortifiant déjà d’avoir gâché cet appel qui se passait pourtant si bien.</p><p>- Je suis désolée, je n’aurais peut-être pas du dire ça, je pensais que…</p><p>- Je suis définitivement en train de tomber amoureux de toi, la coupa-t-il.</p><p>Aucun son ne passa les lèvres de la jeune femme, mais sa bouche forma soudain un « O » significatif et une joie immense se répendit comme une vague de chaleur au niveau de son cœur. Comme elle ne disait rien, Ben poursuivit :</p><p>- Et s’il n’y avait pas ce cycle de conférences et de formations, je serais rentré depuis déjà bien longtemps. Ou je ne serais sûrement jamais parti. En fait je serais probablement en train de te regarder préparer un thé en me disant que tu es l’une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivées ces dix dernières années…</p><p>Rey aurait voulu lui répondre qu’elle ressentait la même chose, peut-être même plus, mais Ben parut étouffer le téléphone avec sa main à en juger par les bruits de frottements qu’elle entendit et la voix presque inaudible d’un autre homme. Puis Benoit annonça :</p><p>- Je dois y aller, est-ce qu’on peut se rappeler demain ?</p><p>- Est-ce qu’on peut se rappeler ce soir ? Prendre un thé via Skype ?</p><p>Elle n’avait pas du tout envie de raccrocher, surtout pas après ce qu’il lui avait dit.</p><p>- Ce soir je ne peux pas, mais demain avec grand plaisir. Dis à BB8 de veiller sur toi de ma part.</p><p>- Ok… Bonne soirée. À demain, Ben.</p><p>- À demain Rey.</p><p>Et il avait raccroché, la laissant en suspens, comme figée dans le temps. Puis Rey s’était enfin résolue à sortir de son lit et à retrouver son ordinateur et ses modélisation 3D. Elle s’était remise au travail comme une forcenée, certainement pour oublier l’absence de Ben et surtout le silence de l’autre côté de paroi. C’était étrange de se réveiller sans le piano, de ne pas l’entendre marcher dans son appartement, de ne pas écouter les mélodies de Tracy Chapman. Benoit apportait tellement de vie dans l’existence de la jeune femme qu’elle avait presque oublié comment son quotidien était avant son arrivée dans l’immeuble.</p><p>Les jours se succédèrent, rythmés par son travail, les balades dans le parc voisin, les appels de Rose, les visites de Poe, mais surtout, les conversations avec Ben, jusque tard parfois. Ils n’avaient pas encore vraiment discuté de ce fameux baiser, ni de la définition ou de l’étiquette de leur relation. Mais avaient-ils vraiment besoin de se le révéler à vive voix, alors que leurs yeux les trahissaient tellement. Certains mots ne parviennent pas à décrire les émotions, et c’était le cas ici, et ce même s’il lui avait dit qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux d’elle. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément renversant dans ce désir nouveau qu’avait Rey de s’ouvrir entièrement à une nouvelle personne. C’était à la fois effrayant, mais également libérateur et, d’une certaine manière, rédempteur. </p><p>Le jour du retour de Ben, Rey se leva de bonne heure pour ranger et nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble. BB8 avait d’ailleurs eu l’air de trouver cela particulièrement désagréable. La jeune femme alla ensuite faire les courses pour pouvoir cuisiner des sushis dignes de ce nom au repas du soir. Puis, de retour chez elle, elle s’était attelée à cuire le riz avant d’aller se préparer pendant qu’il refroidissait. Elle mit un temps considérable à choisir sa tenue pour finir par arrêter son choix sur une robe rouge qu’elle n’avait pas porté depuis des années. Cette tenue était légèrement trop habillée pour l’occasion, mais Rey avait vraiment envie d’être sur son 31 pour accueillir Ben. Ou pour l’impressionner peut-être… Le maquillage fut tout aussi long et méticuleux, sans parler de la coiffure qu’elle recommença trois fois avant de s’arrêter sur une queue de cheval toute simple qui dégageait son front et ses épaules. Elle avait passé tant de temps devant sa glace qu’elle avait finit par se mettre en retard dans la préparation de ses sushis.</p><p>Finalement vers 20 heure, alors qu’elle s’occupait de ses avocats, elle entendit frapper à la porte, et son cœur s’emballa, bondissant dans sa poitrine alors qu’un sourire radieux prenait place sur son visage. Elle s’empressa de se laver les mains avant d’accourir vers l’entrée. Derrière la porte, Ben se tenait caché derrière un énorme bouquet de fleur. Puis il se pencha légèrement sur le côté et elle put plonger ses yeux dans ses prunelles sombres et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent. Elle s’écarta pour le laisser entrer, sans parvenir à dire le moindre mot, elle avait bien trop peur de briser ses retrouvailles par des paroles mal choisies. Ben entra, déposa le bouquet sur la table basse avant de se retourner vers elle, visiblement incertain de la manière dont il devait agir.</p><p>Dans une précipitation mêlée à une joie non feinte, Rey s’approcha de lui pour se pendre à son cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour que son corps épouse presque entièrement celui du jeune homme. Il referma ses bras autour d’elle, posant le creux de sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Contre lui, elle se sentait revivre, entière, et elle avait la sensation d’avoir attendu cela toute sa vie. Il s’écarta d’elle, passant son index sous son menton pour relever son visage et l’embrasser. Il lui avait terriblement manqué. Après ce tendre échange, Ben s’écarta, la détaillant du regard d’une façon légèrement déstabilisante. Mais Rey se refusa à interpréter quoi que ce soit, et après un rapide baiser, elle retourna à sa cuisine, talonnée par Benoit qui n’avait pas encore dit un mot.</p><p>- Ton voyage s’est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle</p><p>- Oui, très bien. Le train a eu un peu de retard mais rien de vraiment dramatique.</p><p>Au son de sa voix, il paraissait nerveux, et cela réveilla en elle cette crainte insupportable, cette peur que tout ce bonheur lui échappe. Elle se força à laisser de côté ce genre de pensées et se concentra sur les légumes qu’elle découpait avec application. Mais Ben retourna à son mutisme et l’angoisse en profita pour s’installer confortablement dans l’esprit de la jeune femme.</p><p>- Rey ?</p><p>- Hum ?</p><p>- Il faut qu’on parle.</p><p>Ce fut là que tout dérapa, dans tous les sens du terme, car elle laissa glisser le couteau qu’elle rattrapa à pleine main par la lame sans vraiment réfléchir. Le métal froid lui coupa profondément la paume et aussitôt le sang se mis à couler le long ses doigts et à goutter sur le carrelage. Elle resta figée, incapable de réagir. Heureusement pour elle, Ben prit les devants. Il s’approcha d’elle, lui retira le couteau des mains, l’entrainant vers l’évier pour tenter de lui passer un peu d’eau froide sur la plaie. Il lui parlait, mais elle était incapable d’entendre ce qu’il lui disait, à cause de son ouïe voilée par la peur, sa respiration erratique et les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Elle venait de réduire à néant ses rêves de soirée parfaite…</p><p>Ben prit finalement son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, s’approchant pour qu’elle sente son souffle sur sa peau. Il fallait qu’elle respire, qu’elle se calme. Elle se força donc à l’imiter et petit à petit l’air revint dans ses poumons et soudain une douleur vive remonta de sa paume jusqu’à son épaule. Elle avait envie de crier, mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge endolorie.</p><p>- Rey, il faut qu’on aille à l’hôpital.</p><p>Elle fit non de la tête, paniquée à l’idée de se retrouver dans ce lieu qu’elle avait fréquenté bien trop souvent à son goût. Mais Ben avait raison, il suffisait de voir la blessure et les taches de sang sur sa robe pour s’en rendre compte. Elle fondit en larme, davantage déçue d’avoir tout gâché que réellement torturée par la douleur de sa main. Benoit l’entraina doucement vers la salle de bain, fouilla les placards à la recherche d’une trousse de secours. Puis il l’installa sur une chaise et prit soin de lui faire un bandage, afin que le saignement soit contenu le temps du trajet. Rey remarqua que les yeux du jeune homme s’attardaient sur les cicatrices blanches présentes sur ses poignets, et elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne l’avait pas vu pendant plusieurs semaines, et elle le retrouvait pour lui faire découvrir le spectacle le plus affligeant qui soit. Elle était pathétique.</p><p>Une fois les premiers soins procurés, Ben se redressa, déposa un baiser appuyé sur son front, puis sur sa joue avant de l’aider à se lever. Il lui passa sa veste sur les épaules, la soutenant du mieux qu’il pouvait, tentant de la calmer. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, seulement entrecoupé des sanglots étouffés de la jeune femme.</p><p>Qu’avait-il voulu dire par « il faut qu’on parle » ? Ça ne pouvait pas déjà être la fin, ça venait à peine de commencer. Elle avait bien trop de sentiment pour lui pour le laisser partir… N’avait-il pas dit qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux d’elle ? Alors quoi, il avait changé d’avis ? Et est-ce que cette blessure et cette crise de larmes confirmaient son envie de s’en aller ? Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose, peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu’un à Angoulême, quelqu’un de serein, de calme, de joyeux, de bien plus apaisant et intéressant qu’elle…</p><p>Rey en était là dans ses pensées quand Ben arrêta le moteur. Ils étaient sur le parking de l’hôpital et cela fit remonter certains souvenirs douloureux. Benoit quitta l’habitacle avant de venir l’aider à sortir du véhicule. La jeune femme avait l’impression d’être sous l’eau, comme dans un état second qui faisait bourdonner ses oreilles et troublait sa vision. Elle ne pleurait plus depuis quelques temps, et elle était bien trop angoissée pour réellement ressentir la blessure de sa paume. Comme une enfant perdue, elle se laissa guider vers l’entrée du grand bâtiment.</p><p>- Tout va bien se passer, lui assura Ben.</p><p>Elle ne parvint même pas à acquiescer, le suivant sans un mot. À l’accueil, on leur posa plusieurs questions, et elle bafouilla quelques réponses sans grandes conviction. L’une des infirmières observa sa main, et sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Rey fondit à nouveau en larmes. Sa respiration s’accéléra, et le monde environnant sembla l’étouffer un peu plus à chaque bouffée d’air. Elle avait envie de s’enfuir en courant. Elle n’aimait pas l’odeur des produits d’entretien, le bruit des appareils, les pleurs, les discussions, le mouvement. Elle ferma les yeux à s’en fendre les paupières serrant sa mâchoire si fort qu’elle s’en fit presque mal. Puis, au loin, très loin, elle entendit une voix l’appeler.</p><p>- Rey, je reste avec toi, tout ira bien…</p><p>Il mentait, il allait forcement s’en aller, surtout après tout ça, après qu’elle ait tout gâché. Ben ne resterait pas pour elle, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Elle était bien trop fragile, bien trop instable, bien trop dépendante de lui. Elle avait eu beau se répéter qu'il ne la quitterait pas, qu’il était l’une des meilleures personnes au monde, il y avait toujours eu cette petite voix infatigable qui lui rappelait qu’elle n’en valait pas la peine et qu’elle finirait seule. Ben la guida délicatement vers une chaise, l’aidant à s’asseoir, attendant patiemment qu’elle ouvre les yeux alors que l’infirmière leur annonçait que l’attente risquait de durer un certain temps.</p><p>Rey sentit les lèvres de Ben se poser sur sa joue, puis sur sa tempe avant que ses mains n’encadrent son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui glissaient sur ses pommettes. Elle posa finalement son regard sur ce doux visage et son cœur se serra davantage. S’il partait, elle ne s’en remettrait pas, mais s’il restait, elle ne le mériterait pas. Il était accroupi en face d’elle, ses yeux la détaillant avec attention et bienveillance.</p><p>- Parfois j’aimerais cerner ce qui se passe dans votre esprit, Miss Kenobi… sourit-il.</p><p>Elle essaya de lui répondre, mais les mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres et elle déglutit avec difficulté. Puis on l’appela à nouveau, et elle se tourna pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Finn. Dans son angoisse, elle avait complètement oublié qu’il travaillait ici. Le jeune docteur traversa en un éclair l’espace qui le séparait de son amie.</p><p>- Rey, Peanut, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’enquit-il aussitôt.</p><p>Ben se redressa et Finn le considéra rapidement, le saluant poliment avant de concentrer son attention sur la jeune femme. En remarquant sa blessure, il parut encore plus inquiet.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? On s’est occupé de toi ?</p><p>- On a vu une infirmière, répondit Benoit.</p><p>Comme elle ne parvenait toujours pas à parler, le médecin se retourna vers le grand brun pour lui demander ce qui avait causé cette blessure.</p><p>- C’était un accident !</p><p>Sa propre voix parut sonner faux et Rey se racla la gorge aussitôt après avoir dit cela. Finn la dévisagea, comme s’il était surpris de l’entendre. Ça n’était pas une explication qu’elle avait donnée, ça ressemblait davantage à une excuse et ça n’était pas vraiment ce qui allait rassurer Finn. Sans lui demander son opinion, Finn annonça qu’il allait s’occuper d’elle et les guida tous les deux vers une pièce un peu plus loin, au calme. Ben garda le silence, observant sans rien dire le jeune docteur s’occuper de la brunette. Au bout d’un moment, il quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un café, laissant Rey et son ami seuls dans la petite pièce. Ce fut Finn qui se chargea de briser le silence.</p><p>- Alors voilà <em>The Boss</em> ? demanda-t-il, jouant des sourcils</p><p>- Oui…</p><p>- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi je suis en train de te suturer la main ?</p><p>- J’étais en train de cuisiner, le couteau a dérapé… Ça n’est pas important…</p><p>- Quand tu t’entailles avec un couteau, c’est généralement important, Rey.</p><p>Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle haïssait ce genre d’insinuations et il le savait parfaitement.</p><p>- Je ne me suis pas entaillée volontairement, si c’est ce que tu insinues! s’emporta-t-elle. C’était un accident !</p><p>- Ok, ok ! Je te crois !</p><p>Le silence repris sa place pendant un moment. Rey voyait clairement que Finn voulait lui demander quelque chose mais qu’il n’osait pas se lancer, ouvrant puis refermant la bouche, soupirant. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se risqua à dire :</p><p>- Tu as… Tu as des nouvelles de Poe ?</p><p>- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi Finn ! répondit-elle sèchement.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard noir, l’un de ceux qu’elle n’avait pas lancé depuis des années, mais cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser Finn outre mesure. Est-ce qu’il lui demandait vraiment pourquoi elle refusait de parler de Poe avec lui ? Était-il devenu trop stupide ou égocentrique pour ne pas connaitre la réponse ?</p><p>- Parce que tu as merdé, et ce ne sont pas tes points de sutures impeccables qui me feront changer d’avis.</p><p>- Tu es en colère contre moi ?</p><p>Il paraissait réellement surpris, et cela énerva la jeune femme davantage.</p><p>- Tu veux vraiment la réponse maintenant ? Pendant que tu me recouds à l’hôpital un vendredi soir entre une osculation et ta pause repas ?</p><p>- Bah j’ai ma réponse… dit-il, une expression déçue sur le visage.</p><p>- Tu l’as blessé ! s’énerva-t-elle. Non, pire que ça, tu l’as brisé ! C’est comme si tu avais un magnifique verre en cristal entre tes doigts puis que tu t’amusais à le fracasser contre le mur pour ensuite le récoler en espérant pouvoir à nouveau boire dedans comme si de rien n’était !</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils, se redressant un peu, laissant de côté la main de Rey histoire de ne pas la blesser si jamais elle s’emportait véritablement.</p><p>- C’est quoi cette métaphore ? demanda-t-il.</p><p>- L’idée globale c’est que tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec lui, avec ses sentiments et avec ses attentes. Ça fait de toi quelqu’un de manipulateur, de toxique et de faux. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un de bien.</p><p>Paf. Ses mots eurent visiblement l’effet d’une gifle. Tant mieux, c’était ce que Rey espérait, même si à cet instant précis, cela la rendit davantage triste de lire la douleur dans le regard de son ami. Mais malgré toute l’affection qu’elle avait pour Finn, Poe restait sa priorité.</p><p>- C’est ce que tu penses de moi ? dit-il, la voix tremblante.</p><p>- Pour le moment, oui, mais libre à toi de me prouver le contraire.</p><p>Il se repencha sur la main de la jeune femme, se fermant soudain à la discussion. Elle n’insista pas, se disant qu’il finirait bien par reprendre la parole. Et c’est ce qu’il fit, juste après avoir terminé le bandage de sa main.</p><p>- Je n’ai rien à prouver…</p><p>- Alors merci pour les points de sutures et on se reverra quand tu auras décidé de ne plus te comporter en connard.</p><p>Sur ces mots, elle se leva d’un bon, pleine d’assurance et surtout très en colère envers la réponse puérile du jeune docteur.</p><p>- Rey, je suis…</p><p>- Non, Finn ! le coupa-t-elle. Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois t’excuser ! Je veux dire, VRAIMENT t’excuser ! Porter tes couilles et montrer que tu vaux bien mieux que toute cette merde que tu lui as balancée !</p><p>Elle s’avança vers la porte, prête à sortir sans un remerciement de plus. Peut-être était-elle trop dure, mais sur le moment, cela lui semblait être la meilleure façon d’agir. Il fallait que quelqu’un le secoue, sinon elle passerait le restant de sa vie à ramasser les morceaux.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas un connard… souffla-t-il</p><p>- Prouve-le.</p><p>Puis elle quitta la petite pièce sans un regard en arrière, soudain pressée de rentrer chez elle. Dans le couloir, Benoit se leva dès qu’il l’aperçut. Il s’avança vers elle, incertain de la manière dont il devait agir. Rey lui accorda un sourire tendre, relaxée par la simple présence du jeune homme.</p><p>- Euh, désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger… dit-il en désignant vaguement la salle où Rey se trouvait juste avant. Tu… Ta main ça va ?</p><p>- Oui, je voudrais rentrer, s’il te plait.</p><p>Le trajet du retour fut encore plus oppressant que l’aller. Ben n’osait pas dire un mot, le regard dans le vide, sursautant lorsque Rey tenta de poser sa main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse. Elle renonça donc à ne serait-ce que l’effleurer et attendit patiemment qu’il lui révèle ce que son « il faut qu’on parle » voulait dire. Mais rien, le silence le plus total. Et l’accumulation de sa colère contre elle-même pour ce soir, celle contre Finn l’abruti, et la douleur de sa main, achevèrent finalement sa patience et sa douceur lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près de l’immeuble. Ben coupa le moteur, et sans attendre plus longtemps, Rey lâcha d’un ton plus tranchant qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu :</p><p>- Merci pour l’hôpital, je dépose BB8 demain midi.</p><p>- Quoi, sérieusement ? Tu comptes partir comme ça ?</p><p>Il avait dit cela dans un rire nerveux qui cachait mal combien lui aussi était tendu par la situation, Mais Rey n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, surtout pas maintenant. Alors elle se contenta de répondre d’une voix plus calme :</p><p>- Non. euh… Je suis désolée pour la soirée.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu t’excuses?</p><p>Elle se retourna soudain vers lui, dans une position certes inconfortable mais qui lui permettait de le regarder convenablement. Il n’avait pas l’air énervé, juste contrarié. Mais Rey était au bord de la crise d’hystérie, et elle connaissait trop bien cette sensation désagréable de son estomac qui se tordait alors qu’elle laissait libre cours à son agitation.</p><p>- Parce que j’ai foiré ! Parce que j’ai paniqué ! Parce que tu me regardes comme si j’étais un chiot abandonné sur une aire d’autoroute !</p><p>- Moi je te regarde comme ça ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.</p><p>- Oui !</p><p>- C’est une blague ? demanda-t-il, sa contrariété laissant petit à petit place à l’agacement.</p><p>- Pas vraiment non.</p><p>- Je m’inquiète pour toi, Rey ! s’écria-t-il.</p><p>- Vraiment ? rétorqua-t-elle, plus froidement qu’elle ne l’aurait dû.</p><p>- Comment ça « vraiment » ?</p><p>Là il était en colère, elle le voyait à l’éclat étrange qui venait de prendre place dans son regard. Il était blessé aussi, qu’elle ose remettre en cause son affection de la sorte. Mais Rey était trop prise dans ses propres angoisses pour s’en rendre compte.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, ton « il faut qu’on parle » après un long silence prête à confusion !</p><p>Il laissa échapper un rire jaune, s’accoudant à la portière de la voiture, regardant au dehors un instant, sans doute pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu’il regrettait ensuite. Pour ne pas faire ce que Rey venait de faire sur le coup de l’impulsion en somme. Puis il retourna vers elle, la détaillant un moment avant de dire d’une voix forte :</p><p>- Mon « il faut qu’on parle » après t’avoir partagé des choses sur moi que je n’avais jamais dit à personne, après t’avoir dit que je tombais amoureux de toi, après t’avoir appelé tous les soirs pendant un mois, tu veux dire ?</p><p>- J’ai cru que tu me quittais ! se défendit-elle platement.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? Depuis qu’on se connait est-ce qu’à un seul moment je t’ai donné une raison de douter de moi ? Pourquoi tu penses toujours que je vais partir ? Est-ce que tu as envie que je parte ?</p><p>- Non ! s’écria-t-elle, paniquée à cette seule pensée.</p><p>- Alors pourquoi ? Je dis une phrase et tu balayes d’un revers de main tout ce qu’on a partagé en 5 mois ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette crise, Rey ? Comment tu voudrais que je réagisse à ça ?</p><p>Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme, et le chagrin et les regrets remplacèrent rapidement l’angoisse et la colère. Elle se trouvait ridicule et égoïste.</p><p>- Je suis terrorisée ! pleura-t-elle. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse, et je suis terrifiée à l’idée que ça se termine, que tout s’arrête d’un seul coup ! Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, je SUIS amoureuse de toi !</p><p>- Mais moi aussi ! Et moi aussi je panique, ok ? Tu me prends pour un genre de surhomme, ou quoi ? Tu crois que tout ce que tu ressens en ce moment, ce n’est pas la même chose pour moi ? Bon sang Rey, tu es la première relation sérieuse que j’ai en 8 ans ! Le « il faut qu’on parle » c’est parce que j’ai parlé de toi à mes parents et que maintenant ils veulent te rencontrer et que j’étais tétanisé à l’idée de te le dire !</p><p>Cette déclaration laissa le silence revenir dans l’habitacle. La pluie s’était mise à tomber et Rey resta, un moment, interdite à fixer les gouttes d’eau tomber sur le pare-brise. Elle n’osait pas bouger, les mains tremblantes, ravalant la boule douloureuse au fond de sa gorge. Puis, dans un geste maladroit et empressé, Ben se pencha vers elle pour prendre son visage en coupe et l’embrasser. Elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser, laissant rouler sur ses joues les dernières traces de leur dispute. Il s’écarta d’elle quand l’air vint à leur manquer, posant ensuite son font contre le sien.</p><p>- Pourquoi est-ce qu’on s’engeule tout le temps dans ma voiture ? plaisanta-t-il à mi-voix.</p><p>Elle pouffa doucement avant de passer ses bras autour de son coup et de le serrer contre elle. C’était largement inconfortable de l’étreindre dans la voiture, mais elle avait besoin de l’avoir contre elle un moment, de sentir sa main dans ses cheveux, de respirer son odeur.</p><p>- Merci… murmura-t-elle.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Pour toi… Juste pour toi.</p><p>Il la repoussa tendrement pour pouvoir l’embrasser à nouveau, déposant ensuite des baisers papillons sur tout son visage, ce qui la fit rire. Puis elle l’observa avec attention, passant sa main sur son visage, replaçant l’une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Il ferma les yeux un instant alors qu’elle caressait sa pommette de son pouce.</p><p>- Je te demande pardon, je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, s’excusa-t-elle. Je vais beaucoup mieux, je le sais, mais parfois je risque de faire des conneries comme ça… Alors désolée pour ce soir, et désolée à l’avance si jamais ça se reproduit…</p><p>- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de te couper la main et d’aller à l’hôpital à chaque fois ?</p><p>- Ça serait mieux je pense, rit-elle.</p><p>Et après un dernier baiser, ils quittèrent la voiture pour rejoindre l’immeuble, main dans la main. Dans l’ascenseur, Ben embrassa à plusieurs reprise la main de Rey, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.</p><p>- En passant, je crois qu’on peut dire adieu aux sushis, connaissant BB8, il ne doit rien rester du saumon… dit-il, un sourire amusé sur le visage.</p><p>- Oh, quelle catastrophe… soupira-t-elle, plaquant le plat de sa main sur son front.</p><p>Le rire de Ben emplit le petit espace avant qu’il ne passe son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la ramener contre lui.</p><p>- Pizza ? proposa-t-elle</p><p>- Pizza. </p><p>Et dans la chaleur du petit appartement, après avoir partagé une pizza bien trop grande pour eux deux, après avoir regardé l’un de ces films d’action où le scénario fait la taille d’un post-it, après avoir échanger de nombreux baisers, ils s’endormirent simplement sur le canapé. Rey se morfondrait plus tard de la tournure qu’avait pris la soirée, pour le moment, ils étaient simplement heureux de s’être retrouvés, et surtout de s’être avoué qu’ils étaient amoureux. Le reste attendrait le lendemain.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>